Manipulations
by Luciole's world
Summary: Lucius vient trouver Dumbledore la veille de sa mort. Seule Hermione sait ce qui s'y est dit. Et elle a promis à Dumbledore de faire ce qu'il n'a pas put accomplir. Manipulations et complot. Qui croire dans un monde instable ou Voldemort prend du pouvoir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tout le monde. Le résumé était pas forcément très bien, je voulais juste rajouter qu'il va falloir suivre, parce que tout le monde complotte contre tout le monde, donc faut être attentif; Hermione va devoir jouer la comédie etc. **_

**_Au début, ce ne sera pas encore Draco/Hermione, parce qu'il faut du temps pour mettre en place le récit Bisous à tous, et n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Beaucoup de choses dépendent de l'avant dernier tome, mais quelques choses changent_**

**_Chapitre 1 :_** _Contre l'imprévisibilité, contre la chaotique incertitude de l'avenir, le remède se trouve dans la faculté de faire et de tenir des promesses._

_Hannah Arendt_

Une jeune fille, les cheveux ondulés, châtains, observait de loin son château. Sa deuxième maison. Au coin de ses yeux couleur or, une larme salée coula doucement.

Elle ne retournerait probablement pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Le directeur de cette école était mort. Seul restait de lui un tableau, accroché dans son ancien bureau, auprès des directeurs antécédents. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, la forçant à se retourner.

**« Ne regarde pas en arrière Mione. C'est vers l'avenir qu'il faut regarder. »**

Hermione observa son meilleur ami, Harry. Lui aussi avait l'air triste.

**« C'est que… Nous ne savons pas si nous avons encore un avenir Harry. Le passé est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Notre enfance est ici. Nos plus beaux souvenirs. L'avenir qui nous attend n'est plus fait de rires, mais de douleur. »**

**« Ne pense pas à ça. Je te promets que je vaincrais. Pour vous offrir un monde meilleur. »**

**« Oh Harry !! Nous faisons tant de sacrifices. J'ai peur pour toi, Ginny, Ron, et mes parents !! Tous les jours… »**

**« Ca va aller, tout va s'arranger… »**

Doucement il l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Se laissant aller contre son torse, cherchant sa chaleur, elle pleura doucement contre son corps, secouée de soubresauts, tandis que son ami, la serrant toujours plus fort, regardait le château qui l'avait accueillit 6ans, le visage décomposé par la mélancolie.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le brun décida de mettre fin à cette pause « tendresse », gentiment, il éloigna Hermione de lui.

**« Ils nous attendent. Le train va partir. »**

Elle renifla, regardant une dernière fois derrière elle, disant adieu à ce si beau château, dont désormais une partie porterait la marque d'un affrontement récent, et se saisit de la main chaude qu'Harry lui offrait.

Il l'entraina avec lui vers la fumée s'échappant du train. Le Poudlard express.

Quémandant un peu plus de soutient, elle se colla contre lui, et naturellement, il délaça leur doigt pour placer son bras autour de son épaule. S'accrochant à sa robe, elle se laissa aller contre son corps.

Harry et elle… Tous les deux. Son meilleur ami, celui qui la supportait dans ses crises d'hystérie, de panique, de colère, d'angoisse… Celui qui la prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'elle pleurait, celui qui la faisait sourire quand elle grimaçait, qui la faisait rire quand elle désespérait. Il était son espoir, sa raison de vivre. Pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Il ne jugerait pas son action. Il ne la jugeait jamais. Il lui en voudrait de lui avoir caché tout cela, mais après tout, elle faisait cela pour l'aider. Lui et tout le monde.

Oui, elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Elle l'avait promis.

Tout en marchant, elle se remémora sa promesse faite à Dumbledore, sur son lit de mort.

_Harry était sous la cape, elle le savait, elle les avait vus arriver. Elle-même cachée derrière une statue, avec un simple sort de désillusion. Son directeur avait tout de suite remarqué sa présence. Il avait porté sur elle un regard bienfaisant._

_Là, Draco Malfoy était arrivé. Pointant sa baguette sur Dumbledore, le désarmant. Mais avant cela, son professeur était parvenu à lancer un mot. Inaccessible à Hermione, pour le moment. Elle devait le prendre, se faire discrète, mais le sort de désillusion la protégeait. Alors, faisant moins de bruit que le vent, elle parvint à attraper le mot._

_Mais déjà, Rogue arrivait. Se collant le plus possible contre le mur, elle défroissa le parchemin._

_« Promet moi de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour mettre en route ce plan. IL est notre seul espoir. »_

_Les larmes aux yeux, sachant que s'il lui demandait de promettre, c'est qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, elle chercha son regard. Occupé à faire semblant de supplier, il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle mima avec sa bouche :_

_« Je vous le promet »_

_Bien que mimer fut inutile. Son professeur avait lu dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle irait au bout._

_Elle regarda ainsi son professeur mourir, sereinement. Avec toute la grâce dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Son corps avait semblé s'envoler, imitant le vol si surprenant du phœnix._

_Elle avait attendu que Draco et Rogue partent. Rogue entrainait déjà avec lui son neveu. Mais ce dernier, avant de transplaner fixa l'endroit où elle se trouvait, fronçant les sourcils. L'avait-il vu ?_

_Elle ne savait pas. Toujours est-il que deux secondes après, le sort ne faisait plus effet._

_Elle vit Harry sortir de sous la cape, le sort de stupéfaxion arrêté, se précipitant au bord de la tour d'astronomie, pour apercevoir le corps de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père, gisant par terre, au bord de cette immense tour._

_Pleurant sincèrement son bien aimé professeur, elle alla secourir Harry, qui semblait au bord de l'hystérie._

_« Je n'ai rien put faire Hermy !! IL m'en a empêché !! »_

_« Tu n'aurais rien put faire, Harry. Ils étaient deux. »_

_« Je les tuerai !! » S'était-il égosillé._

_Elle savait qu'il le ferait._

A l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Harry avait plaqué Ginny. Se voilant la face, croyant la protéger.

Il lui avait déjà parlé des Horcruses. Elle savait qu'il partirait à leur recherche. Elle le suivrait. Avant le mariage, elle devait donc accomplir la tâche qui lui était incombée.

Elle retourna à la date présente lorsque le train émit un sifflement. Sursautant légèrement, elle sentit son ami resserrer son étreinte.

Ils montèrent dans le train, rejoignant Ron.

**« Vous étiez où ? Je vous ai cherché partout !! » **S'exclama le rouquin

Hermione soupira. Ron avait toujours été jaloux de leur complicité. Bien qu'il partageait la même avec Harry, il n'avait jamais sut en faire de même avec Hermione.

**« J'avais besoin de dire au revoir à ce château. »** dit-elle simplement.

Ron remarqua ses joues encore souillées par les larmes, et il se maudit intérieurement de son insensibilité.

Sous le regard accusateur d'Harry, il se rapprocha d'Hermione et murmura :

**« Désolé. Je sais combien ça a dut être difficile, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir Hermy. C'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste. »**

**« Tu te trompe. C'est le désespoir qui nous anime. »**

Harry regarda gravement Ron, puis Hermione. Comme s'il avait comprit qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle avait toujours été optimiste.

Elle releva la tête, souriant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait

**« Enfin ! On ne va pas gâcher notre dernier voyage à se lamenter hein !! »** S'exclama t'elle, faussement joyeuse.

**« Qui veut des chocogrenouilles ?? »** S'enquit-elle

Ron ne put résister plus longtemps à l'appel de nourriture et se laissa prendre à cette fausse bonne humeur, mais Harry ne se ferait pas avoir comme cela.

**« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »** Demanda t-il.

**« Ca va, Harry, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'il est difficile de quitter l'endroit qui nous a vu grandir. »**

**« Oui »** Compatit-il.

Enfin, il se joint à la fête et apprécia avec ses deux meilleurs amis leur dernier voyage à bord du Poudlard express, bien qu'Hermione savait qu'il ne l'avait pas crut.

Car oui, cet été, après le mariage, Harry souhaiterait partir à la recherche des Horcruses.

Pendant tout le voyage, elle pensa à son plan. Comment le mettre sur pied ? Comment arriver à ses fins ? Et puis, l'esprit occupé à ses problèmes, elle ne se sentit pas emporté par Morphée.

_Voilà un premier chapitre. Il est assez court, je l'avoue, mais c'est un début. Laissez vos impressions, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou vous tous(tes) !! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, mais comme il est court, je vais en mettre deux à la fois, parce que je suis vraiment très sympa !!_

_1ere confrontation Draco/Hermione, et je vous préviens, ils se detestent toujours autant :)_

_Mais cette fic va être longue... _

_Alors courage, j'ai prévu plein de choses qui j'espère vous feront plaisir _

_Bisoux à tous_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_ _"Ce qui rend la corruption, ou même la simple médiocrité des élites, si funeste, c'est la solidarite qui lie entre eux tous leurs membres, corrompus ou non corrompus, dans la défense du prestige commun."_

_Georges Bernanos_

Non loin de là, Draco Malfoy marchait, tête baissée, sous une capuche démesurée, à pas rapide et légers. Il devait à tout prix atteindre la gare avant que le Poudlard express n'arrive. Il devait voir Granger. Lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait vu, le soir où Dumbledore était mort, en haut de la tour. La menacer, lui faire peur. Il soupira. Celle là, elle lui mettait toujours des bâtons dans les roues. Il ne savait comment elle se débrouillait, mais à chaque fois, elle parvenait, consciemment ou non, à contrecarrer ses plans. Encore quelques mètres, et il y serait.

Draco entra à la gare King cross, un sourire de soulagement sur le visage (certes caché). Le train était toujours là, et les familles encore sur le quai. Il essaya au milieu de cette foule de repérer celle qui l'intéressait. Mais elle était trop petite, se dit-il. Et puis soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Des Roux. Une colonie de roux. Les Weasley. A nouveau, un sourire étira ses lèvres, plus sadique. Il venait d'apercevoir sa proie. Elle n'avait pas changé. Si ce n'est qu'elle semblait plus fatiguée et mélancolique. Bizarrement, son état ne le réjouit guère. Après tout, il était celui qui avait faillit tuer.

Si Rogue savait où il se trouvait à présent, il n'aurait plus de tête…

Terré dans un coin sombre, Draco observa Hermione. Elle faisait semblant d'être heureuse, mais lui ne se laissa pas prendre à son petit jeu. Il remarqua clairement sur son visage la petite ridule sur son front plissé. Quelque chose semblait la préoccuper…

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre la famille Weasley, une chose la dérangea. Elle se sentait observée. Elle chercha alentour si en effet ses doutes étaient confirmés, mais personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle. Se croyant paranoïaque, elle continua d'avancer, mais à nouveau, le malaise la reprit. Une chaleur l'envahit, provoquant la gêne chez elle. Un regard la brulait, semblant dévorer le moindre de ses mouvements. Peu sûre d'elle, elle scruta les alentours. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, on l'observait. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour des endroits possible où son « observateur » avait put se placer, elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'éclat des deux prunelles glacées qui la scrutaient avec cette intensité.

Et puis, à nouveau, son regard rencontra celui de Draco, tapit dans l'ombre.

Ils s'observèrent, un moment. Draco ne put détacher son regard du siens, et vis-versa. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'une peur, c'est qu'elle donne l'alerte quant à sa présence. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Elle ne semblait pas garder rancœur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait pourtant connut plus belliqueuse, et rancunière. Mais là, il crut même apercevoir un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Avait-il rêvé ?

Et puis, la foule mit fin à cet échange. Lorsqu'elle fut passée, il la chercha à nouveau du regard. Elle avait disparut. Trouvant la famille Weasley, il la reconnut à nouveau. Elle marchait, le dos tourné, semblant plus déterminée que jamais. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il était venu. Lui faire peur. Or, elle ne semblait pas fuir par peur, mais par amusement. Comme si elle savait qu'il viendrait ici aujourd'hui. Elle le mettait au défi de l'approcher, de lui parler.

Prendre le risque d'être reconnu, juste pour la faire taire. Mais il devait le faire. Pour sa sécurité.

Alors, luttant contre la marée des familles cherchant le membre maquant de leur lignée, il la poursuivit. Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, il la saisit par le col, tendant son bras au maximum, l'attirant dans un coin sombre.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne les avait vus disparaître, il retira la main qu'il avait posée indélicatement sur sa bouche.

Il regarda sa main, elle l'avait mordu, et le sang perlait de ses blessures.

_**« La vache Granger ! Tu aurais pu y aller mollo ! »**_

Elle le scruta, aussi durement qu'elle le put, et lança avec hargne :

_**« Et toi, tu y es allé mollo lorsque tu as tué Dumbledore ? »**_

Il soupira. Il l'avait vu ce soir là, et elle le savait. Elle ne souhaitait que provoquer sa colère. Le pousser à bout. Mais à ce jeu de maîtrise des sentiments, il avait été à très bonne école.

_**« Granger. Je t'ai vu ce soir là. Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas tué. »**_

_**« Tu as fait rentrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard ! Pour moi c'est pareille ! »**_

_**« Granger. On ne s'aime pas, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait, dire au ministère que je n'ai tué personne ! »**_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas habituel qu'un Malfoy dise s'il te plait et aille droit au but…

_**« Malfoy, je pourrais faire ça. Mais réfléchis, qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Le ministère à tes trousses, ou Voldemort ? »**_

_**« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… »**_

_**« Et bien, c'est simple, je pourrais dire au ministère que tu es innocent, mais cela viendrait forcément aux oreilles de ton si cher maître. Et là, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Alors, certes, je ne t'aime pas, mais moi, je ne tiens pas à avoir une mort sur la conscience. »**_

Draco ne sut quoi dire. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à ce cher Voldemort.

_**« Ecoute, débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais je veux qu'on arrête de nous rechercher moi et ma famille ! »**_

_**« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »**_

_**« Parce que sinon, je dirais à tout le monde que tu étais présente ce soir là, et que tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! »**_

_**« Personne ne te croira. »**_

_**« Et bien, dans ce cas… Il ne te coûte rien que je le dise. C'est vrai, par ces temps sombres, qui croirait-on ? La petite fille issue de moldu, prête à tout pour se faire remarquer, comme Rita l'avait souligné pour tes goûts pour les héros, ou bien moi, un fils issue d'une famille riche et ancestrale. La loi, c'est comme tout Granger, elle est du côté de ceux qui payent... Pas de scandale chez les aristocrates influents »**_

Elle réfléchit un instant puis conclue :

_**« Très bien, je m'arrangerais pour que le ministère ne te recherche plus. Mais une fois que cela sera fait, débrouilles toi pour emmener ton père régulièrement sur le chemin de traverse ! »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'échappa. Sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà rejoint les Weasley, sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

Draco resta perplexe un moment. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Il aurait crut plus difficile de la convaincre, il aurait crut qu'il aurait dut lui faire peur, la menacer… Mais non, sa visite semblait lui convenir parfaitement, et leur accord en être de même.

Peu convaincu sur les intentions de la brune, il rentra chez lui. Enfin, dans ce qui leur servait de repère.

_Voili voilou !! Laissez vos impressions..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Un troisième chapitre comme promis... Pauvre Draco, je le plain pour cette petite "aventure" qu'il va subir grâce à "Laure"_

**_Troisième Chapitre :_** _"Examine si ce que tu promets est juste et possible, car la promesse est une dette"_

_Citations de Confucius_

Plus d'une semaine et demi avait passé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Draco se promenait en ville, caché par un sort lui permettant de changer d'aspect. Bien que pratiquer la magie lui était interdite sous peine de se faire repérer, Rogue avait concocté une potion, lui permettant de changer d'aspect. C'était l'avantage d'être en fuite avec un maître en potion… Draco était parvenue à arracher un cheveu à une personne. Ainsi, en ce mois de juillet, il se baladait sous l'apparence d'une jeune sorcière, les cheveux d'un noir peu commun, les yeux vert, un peu anorexique au gout de Draco. Ses vêtements ne lui permettaient pas de s'enfuir en courant en cas de besoin, et son apparence était un peu trop attirante à son goût, se faisant siffler sur son passage. Passablement énervé, il acheta la gazette du sorcier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il lut en première page _« Les Malfoy innocentés »_

Parcourant l'article des yeux, il découvrit avec stupeur que la sang de bourbe avait bien tenue sa parole. Sa famille ainsi que Rogue était innocentée.

_**« Hey ! Laure !! Que fais-tu là ? »**_

Draco ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, mais lorsque la main d'un homme, d'une trentaine d'année se posa sur ses hanches, il sursauta violemment.

Sans qu'il n'ait put réagir, la bouche de l'homme se posa sur la sienne, et l'homme l'embrassa goulument.

Voulant se débattre, Draco constata amèrement qu'en prenant l'apparence de ladite « Laure », il avait aussi hérité de sa force…

Lorsqu'enfin l'homme le relâcha, Draco s'enfuit en courant, aussi vite que lui permettait ses talons.

Horrifié, il vomit tout son repas sur un trottoir du chemin de traverse.

Mais il ne devait pas perdre l'information principale. Ils étaient innocentés. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais cela avait été efficace.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle avait tenue sa parole, il devait tenir la sienne. Autre leçon que son père lui avait apprise. Une promesse est une promesse. Il devait la tenir.

Pour emmener son père sur le chemin de traverse, cela ne serait guère difficile. En effet, Lucius voudrait retrouver son honneur, et se présenter dans un endroit très fréquenté par le monde sorcier, il s'assurait qu'on le verrait. Il ferait encore parler de lui, et à nouveau, lui et sa famille serait le centre principal des conversations et polémiques.

Tenir sa parole ne serait donc pas difficile. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Granger mijotait quelque chose et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

En rentrant dans leur repère, il se dépêcha de montrer le journal à ses parents. Sa mère sembla hystérique un instant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, mais son père sembla troublé.

_**« Père, que diriez-vous d'une visite sur le chemin de traverse, histoire de faire taire les langues bien pendues. »**_

Lucius rigola légèrement, toujours ce rire sinistre qu'il lui était coutume d'utiliser :

_**« Mon fils, tu pense déjà comme un homme d'affaire. Nous irons dès demain. »**_

Draco se rassura des paroles de son père.

_**« A votre avis, père, pourquoi le ministère nous laisserai tranquille ? »**_

Lucius prit une minute pour réfléchir.

_**« Et bien, je suppose que le Seigneur de Ténèbres doit y être pour quelque chose. »**_

Draco s'en persuada lui-même. Après tout, le maître ne savait pas que c'était Rogue qui avait accomplit la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Ainsi, il ne risquait plus rien, maintenant que le ministère ne les pourchassait plus.

* * *

_**« Non mais, tu te rends compte, Hermione, ils ont été innocenté !! INNOCENTE !! » S'égosilla le survivant.**_

Hermione soupira. Si Harry savait que c'était grâce à elle, elle passerait un sal quart d'heure.

_**« Oui, je sais. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.**_

Harry et elle était à présent au terrier. Il avait été très difficile de le faire venir jusqu'ici. Un des jumeaux en avait perdu une oreille, et Maugrès en était mort. Hedwige aussi.

Harry s'en sentait terriblement coupable, mais il ne laissait rien transparaître. Alors, il déversait sa rage sur la famille Malfoy.

_**« Tu sais Harry, tenta Hermione. Malfoy n'a pas tué Dumbledore. Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est Rogue qui l'a tué. »**_

_**« Je sais ! Mais cette famille est du côté de Voldemort ! Ils sont aussi mauvais que le Seigneur de Ténèbres ! Que tu prennes leur défense**_ _**me déçoit Hermione. J'espérais trouver ton soutient ! »**_

Hermione soupira. S'il savait…

Hermione se sentait perdue. Elle avait besoin de parler à Dumbledore. Lui seul saurait lui dire quoi faire. La rassurer. Mais elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard… A moins que…

* * *

_**« Entrez miss Granger ! »**_

La voix du professeur MacGonagal retentit dans la petite pièce.

Hermione se faufila à l'intérieur, s'efforçant de paraître la plus timide possible. Elle avait décidé de ne pas lésiner sur les moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

_**« Je vous en pries, asseyez-vous miss. »**_

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle comptait sur l'affection que lui portait MacGonagal pour la convaincre. Après avoir trituré ses doigts, et parut gênée, elle se lança :

_**« Voilà professeur, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de l'ordre… »**_

La mine du professeur s'assombrit. Peu être y était-elle allé trop directement ?

Mais Minerva répondit :

_**« Hélas, non, nous n'avons plus de siège pour tenir nos réunions. Avec la perte du 12 square Grimault, nous nous sommes coupés du reste**_ _**de l'ordre. »**_

Hermione se dandina sur sa chaise et annonça timidement :

_**« C'est justement pour cela que je venais vous voir. »**_

Voyant son professeur de métamorphose froncer les sourcils, elle enchaîna :

_**« J'ai hésité à venir vous voir, mais comprenez, il est urgent de trouver un nouvel endroit, rien que pour les réunions… Et euh… Poudlard**_ _**serait il me semble l'endroit le plus approprié. »**_

_**« C'est hors de question ! »**_

_**« Madame, réfléchissez-y ! Accessible par passage secret, protegé du reste du monde, l'endroit le plus sûr au monde !! Si nous nous**_ _**arrangeons pour que seul les membres de l'ordre puissent y acceder par les souterrains… »**_

_**« Et dans quelle pièce ferons-nous les réunions ? Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que le château est illuminé pendant les vacances, ils vont se poser**_ _**des questions. »**_

_**« J'y ai déjà pensé. La chambre des secrets me semble être l'endroit le plus approprié. Il suffirait de l'aménager un peu. Aucune fenêtres ne**_ _**donnant sur l'extérieur, un endroit coupé et indépendant du reste du château ! On pourrait même y loger des résistants traqués. Les sous**_ _**terrains de Poudlard sont immenses et personne n'y met jamais les pieds !! Il suffirait de nomer un elfe de maison pour s'en occuper**_ _**discrètement. Pendant les cours, personne ne s'apercevrait que sous leur pied vivent des familles entières !! Un gardien du secret, et**_ _**Hop… »**_

MacGonagal regarda Hermione bizarrement.

_**« Vous m'étonnez miss Granger ! Vous n'êtes jamais à court d'idée !! »**_

Hermione sourit sincèrement devant ce compliment. Elle en avait passé du temps à trouver comment acceder au tableau de Dumbledore. Tout un tas de problèmes s'était posé, mais elle avait finalement put les contourner. La place de la chambre des secrets était resté secret. Seul Dumbledore, Minerva, Rogue Harry, elle, Ginny et Ron, ainsi que d'autres professeurs le savaient.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et puis s'en alla, laissant là son professeur réfléchir au projet quelque peu original que venait de lui soufler son élève préféré.

Bientôt, elle pourrait parler à Dumbledore, lui demander conseil, comment elle pourrait arriver à ses fins. Avant de partir, elle lui avait demandé comment attirer l'attention de Lucius sur ce qu'elle savait. L'emmener à lui demander de l'aide. Il lui avait soufler une idée, et Draco lui servirait de « facteur ». Il devait déjà l'emmener souvent sur le chemin de traverse maintenant qu'elle avait tenue sa promesse. Elle se souvint comment elle était parvenue à ce que la famille Malfoy soit inocentée.

* * *

Hermione marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs du ministère. Tête baissée, de sorte que personne qu'elle connaisse ne la reconnaisse. Elle arriva devant la porte du ministre. Elle passa telle une flèche devant son assistante qui accourue derrière elle :

_**« Le ministre ne veut pas être dérangé !! Mademoiselle !! »**_

Mais trop tard, Hermione était plus rapide, et déjà elle ouvrait grand la porte du bureau. Là, elle s'arrêta net, devant une scène assez… peu catholique.

La femme qui était déjà dans le bureau rajusta en vitesse ses vêtements avant de s'enfuir en courant, sans un mot pour ce cher ministre. Hermione étira ses lèvres en un sourire ironique. Elle avait à présent de quoi faire chanter le ministre si jamais il refusait sa proposition.

Prenant une grande inspiration, espérant ne pas en arriver jusque là, elle alla s'assoir sur la chaise vide.

La secrétaire du ministre était au bord des larmes, s'en voulant terriblement de l'avoir laissé passer. Elle s'excusa d'ailleur mille fois avant de se faire ejecter du bureau par Hermione, perdant patience.

_**« Mademoiselle… Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître… »**_

_**« Hermione Granger Monsieur. »**_

Le ministre s'appuya sur son fauteuil pur cuir, croisa les mains devant lui, et finit par répondre :

_**« Hermione Granger… comme la Hermione Granger, amie du survivant, la plus intelligente de l'école de sorcélerie de Poudlard et qui plus**_ _**est, une des plus jeune membres de l'ordre du phoenix… »**_

_**« J'ignorais que mon CV vous était déjà parvenu. »**_

Le ministre sourit de satisfaction.

_**« Quel bon vent vous emmène Miss Granger ? »**_

_**« Et bien… »**_

Hermione laissa ses mots en suspend, fière du mystère qu'elle installait. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le ministre était au summum de la frustration, elle s'éclaircit la voix et annonça :

_**« Je ne vais pas y aller par 4chemins, ce qui m'ammène ici aujourd'hui, pardonnez moi d'ailleur de ne pas avoir prit rendez-vous… C'est la**_ _**famille Malfoy Monsieur. »**_

Elle lut sur le visage du ministre la surprise. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas du tout à ça.

_**« En quoi cette famille vous interresse t-elle ? »**_

Hermione se moqua intérieurement du manque de contrôle dont faisait preuve le ministre. Elle-même mourait de honte et de peur, mais elle avait pratiquer le théatre dans son enfance,et visiblement, elle était toujours aussi douée. Cela lui servirait bien.

_**« Je sais que vous la recherchez activement, depuis la mort de Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, mais… »**_

_**« Mais vous n'êtes pas rassurée ?? Laissez-moi-vous dire qu'ils ne tarderont pas à se faire avoir. »**_

Hermione rigola sournoisement

_**« Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, j'en doute fort. »**_

A nouveau, le ministre fut surpris. Il fronça les sourcils en l'invitant à continuer.

_**« Eh bien, comme vous le savez, cette famille ancéstrale à beaucoup de relations, elle possède nombre de terrain, connait des endroits que**_ _**personne n'aurait soupçonné d'exister, et est, en plus, très intelligente et puissante. Les pièges que leur tendent les Aurors les font rire.**_ _**Pour preuve, le jeune Malfoy est même parvenut à venir à la gare King Cross lors de la fin de Poudlard. Je l'y ait vu. »**_

__

_**« Et vous n'avez prévenu personne ? »**_

_**« Et bien, non. En fait, c'est justement à cause de ça que je suis venue ici. J'aimerais que vous arrétiez les recherches contre cette famille. »**_

Le ministre se mit à rire très fort.

_**« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je vais vous écouter ? »**_

_**« Monsieur, vous savez que je fais partie de l'ordre. Je ne relacherais donc pas un assassin. Seuleument, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour**_ _**nous les surveiller alors qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. SI nous les inocentons, ils ne se méfieront plus de rien, et ressortiront a l'air libre. Il**_ _**serait plus facile de les suivre et donc, de ne pourquoi pas, arrêter des truands. Il vaut mieux les avoir en liberté mais surveillée qu'en fuite et**_ _**introuvable. »**_

_**« Votre point de vue est totalement frivole. »**_

_**« Monsieur, qui plus est, Draco Malfoy n'a pas tué Dumbledore. »**_

_**« Comment le savez-vous ? »**_

_**« Harry Potter l'as vu. Il s'est enfuit par peur. »**_

_**« Mademoiselle, je vous prierai de sortir de mon bureau, avant que je n'appelle la sécurité. J'ai été assez aimable d'écouter vos bêtises,**_ _**mais maintenant, j'ai du vrai travail qui m'attend. »**_

Hermione se leva.

_**« Très bien, Monsieur. Vous passerez le bonjour à votre femme de ma part. Comment se passe sa grossesse ? »**_

Le ministre déglutit.

_**« Vous… Hum… Vous connaissais ma femme ? »**_

_**« Biensûr. Pas plus tard qu'hier, nous avons bu le thé ensemble. Mais même si nous nous sommes vu il n'y a pas longtemps, je crois que j'ai**_ _**encore des TONNES de choses à lui dire. »**_

Le ministre se leva, la sueur perlant dèjà sur son front.

Hermione commenca à ouvrir la porte, comptant dans sa tête.

A « cinq », le ministre s'exclama :

_**« Attendez, mademoiselle Granger ! Il me semble que finalement, votre idée ne soit pas si mauvaise !! »**_

Hermione soupira. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver jusque là, mais il fallait à tout prix les inocenter.

Elle avait écouté le ministre, réexposer son idée, et elle était partie. Elle se souvint de la dernière phrase du ministre :

_**« J'aime ma femme, Miss Granger… Ne me jugez pas pour ce que vous avez put voir. »**_

Et elle de répondre :

_**« Vous savez Monsieur, je ne vous juge pas, je vous comprends. Après tout, je vous ai fait du chantage. Lorsque le desespoir nous anime, on**_ _**fait des choses dont nous même nous ne sommes pas très fiers hein. »**_

Par-dessus ses lunettes, il l'avait observé. De cette phrase était né une sorte d'amitié. Elle l'avait revut à plusieur reprise, pour mettre au point leur « plan » et désormais, il l'appelait Hermione, bien qu'il ne témoignait aucune autre marque d'affection.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné son respect, et un peu, sa peur.

Assise sur une chaise du terrier, elle regardait Molly preparer ses plats. Bientôt, le mariage se ferait. Elle devait empêcher Harry de partir à la recherche des Horcruses. Il le fallait.

Une chance que le ministère ait résisté à l'invasion des mangemorts. Sinon, biensûr, elle n'aurait pas eut besoin de se déplacer pour les inocenter, Voldemort avait trop besoin de sujet, mais elle n'aurait pas eut de moyen de pression pour rencontrer Lucius.

Les temps étaient mauvais, et elle remercia Merlin d'avoir put se promener dans les rues sans se faire attraper. Demain, Monsieur Weasley irait au chemin de traverse. Ils iraient eux aussi. Après tout, mieux valait faire leur courses le plus tôt possible.

On ne sait jamais ce qu'on trouvera le lendemain.

* * *

Sur son lit, Manoir Malfoy, Draco repensa à ce début de vacances. En effet, il avait été surpris par l'attitude de la gryffondor. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il emmene son père sur le chemin de traverse , Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé ? Pourquoi ?? Tant de question que cette fille soulevait.

Il se rapela l'emprise qu'il avait exercé sur son cou. Elle n'avait pas eut peur, ne s'était pas défendu. L'avoir à sa mercie lui avait provoqué un sentiment de puissance qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bronché. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait eut le dessus sur lui.

Demain, il accompagnerait son père sur le chemin de traverse. Là, il saurait ce qu'elle lui voulait. Si cette petite sotte croyait pouvoir avoir ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se trompait gravement. Son père ne s'associait pas, surtout avec une sang de bourbe.

Irrité, Draco se tourna sur le côté. Pourquoi ça le mettait dans cet état de colère noir. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et ne pas controler le mettait dans une rage folle. Si la gryffondore avait été devant lui en cet instant, elle en aurait vu de toutes les couleurs. Faute d'être seul, Draco se leva, et, de rage, ravagea sa chambre.

Elle allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait.

La famille Malfoy avait réintégrée sa demeure. Voldemort avait convoqué Lucius et Draco.

Après avoir subit nombre de doloris, il leur avait finalement « fait grâce de leur vie »

Draco se demandait bien pourquoi. Il leur avait juste menacé de les tuer si Draco ne recevait pas la marque. C'était prévu pour dans un mois.

Pourtant, le jeune Malfoy était réticent quant à recevoir ce « cadeau », témoin de sa soumission. Car bien que Draco ait toujours été attiré par les forces du mal, il n'avait jamais supporté dépendre d'une force supérieur. Devenir un sujet du Lord Noir ne l'interressait pas. Il avait goûté à la liberté une fois, et y avait prit goût. Si jamais l'occasion se présentait de fuir cette marque, il la saisirait. Mais il n'avait que trop de respect pour son père. Bien que Draco n'épprouve aucune attirance à s'assujettir, son paternel semblait y prendre un certain 

plaisir. A la droite du maître, il avait la gloire, le respect des autres, la craintes, la fortune, et les bons sentiments de son maître. Avec tout le respect que Draco avait pour son père, il n'avait jamais comprit la satisfaction que ce dernier éprouvait à être dans les rangs de Voldemort. Pour lui, rien d'autre ne comptait que la liberté. Bonne ou mauvaise, être libre valait tout le respect du monde. Car avant de gagner le respect des autres, il fallait se respecter. Et Draco savait que sous la coupe d'un homme tel que Voldemort, jamais plus il n'aurait d'estime pour sa propre personne.

_Alors alors..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**_ "Aimer et haïr, ce n'est quéprouver avec passion l'être d'un être"_

_**« Si j'ai convoqué tout le monde ici, c'était pour vous soumettre une idée. »**_

MacGonagal inspecta toutes les têtes présentes dans la minuscule salle du terrier.

_**« Nous devons faire vite. Pour prendre cette décision, nous procèderons par vote. »**_

A nouveau son regard balaya la salle.

_**« Que ceux qui sont contre l'installation du QG dans la chambre des secrets à Poudlard lèvent la main ! »**_

Quelques mains se levèrent. Voyant que la marée de réponses négatives gagnait en terrain, Hermione se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge :

_**« S'il vous plait !! Je tiens juste à préciser que cette salle a été gardée secrète après l'incident d'il y a quelques années. Avoir un endroits où**_ **_se réunir ne serait pas du luxe. C'est même un nécessitée !! Par ces temps, Voldemort gagne du terrain, et ce n'est pas dans une salle de_** _**30m² que nous réussirons à nous accorder !! Dumbledore disait lui-même que l'union faisait la force !! Où est passé l'union ??**_

_**De plus, cela fournirait en plus de l'espace, pour les familles, une protection inestimable. Bien que mort, certaine protections que notre**_ **_cher directeur restent actives ! Avec celles que Madame MacGonagal a installé, vous serez plus en sécurité dans Poudlard que n'importe_** _**où !! Pensez à vos enfants ! »**_

_**« Le Seigneur des ténèbres à déjà attaqué Poudlard ! Qui nous dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ? Certainement pas vous, une jeune fille de**_ **_17ans ! »_**

Hermione chercha des yeux la personne qui l'avait interrompu. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle le regarda d'une détermination presque indomptable. Elle ne devait pas laisser dire ces pessimistes si elle voulait retourner à Poudlard.

_**« Monsieur. Malgré mon jeune âge, vous devez savoir que j'ai déjà vécu plus que certains d'entre vous ! Nous connaissons la volonté du**_ **_seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était de tuer Dumbledore pour atteindre Harry. En rien ses intentions ne concernent l'école de Poudlard ! »_**

_**« Oui, mais le jeune Potter doit terminer ses années d'études ! »**_

Harry qui n'avait soufflé mot depuis le début l'interrompit :

_**« Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard cette année ! »**_

Des murmures s'élevèrent. MacGonagal reprit la parole :

_**« Et depuis quand est-ce d'actualité Harry Potter ? »**_

_**« Je le sais depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Mon destin est d'affronter Voldemort, et non pour le moment de terminer mes études ! C'est**_ **_une question de priorité madame la directrice ! Je doute que Voldemort attende sagement que je finisse mes études ! Ainsi, comme le_** _**disait Hermione, vos enfants seront en sécurité ! »**_

_**« Avec toutes les personnes qui iraient en bas, n'importe qui pourrait nous trahir ! »**_

_**« Voilà pourquoi, reprit Hermione, gagnant de l'assurance, nous nommerons une personne digne de confiance comme gardien du secret ! »**_

A nouveau les murmures s'élevèrent. Certains échangeaient leurs avis, d'autres leur craintes et certains leur enthousiasme.

MacGonagal fit taire les conversations de plus en plus bruyantes et annonça :

_**« Nous allons procéder aux votes. Que ceux qui sont contre lèvent la main ! »**_

Certaines mains se levèrent, dont l'homme qui avait reproché à Hermione son manque d'expérience, mais la plupart restèrent sur leurs genoux.

_**« Bien, reprit MacGonagal. Il me semble que nous avons du travail. Il faut aménager aux résistants un endroit où ils pourront vivre ! »**_

D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione, elle, resta là , un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

_**« Ça aura été assez facile. » Dit MacGonagal, la faisant sursauter. **_

_**« Oui » Murmura Hermione.**_

_**« Je dois vous dire, Miss Granger que vous avez eut là une idée farfelue. Parfois, je ne peut m'empêcher de vous comparer à ce regretté**_ **_Albus. »_**

Touchée, Hermione sourit. C'est vrai, peut-être était-ce ce cher directeur qui l'avait inspiré, mais l'idée venait d'elle, et ça, elle en était fière.

_**« Excusez moi professeur, je dois aller voir Harry. »**_

MacGonagal lui fit signe de partir, avant d'essuyer ses yeux, un peu humides.

Hermione parcourut la salle des yeux. Il restait encore beaucoup de monde. Pour la sécurité de tous, les entrées et sorties étaient régulées. Si tout le monde venait ou sortait en même temps, cela éveillerait les soupçons.

Hermione repéra la tête ébouriffée de son meilleur ami. Sans lui dire mot, elle lui prit la main et l'attira dans une salle voisine, où ils pourraient discuter seul à seul.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, il y faisait sombre, mais malgré cela, Hermione vit briller les yeux d'Harry.

_**« Ça va ? » Demanda t-elle après un long moment à s'observer silencieusement.**_

_**« Oui… Enfin, Ginny a mal prit le fait que je ne fasse pas ma dernière année à Poudlard. »**_

_**« Oh… Je vois. Tu sais, elle est jeune, elle ne comprend peut-être pas que tu veuille… »**_

_**« Elle a très bien comprit ! C'est juste le fait que je ne lui en ait pas parlé avant. Elle s'est emportée, je me suis emporté et elle est partit en**_ **_me disant qu'elle me haïssait et que sa vie aurait été meilleure sans moi. »_**

Hermione soupira. Elle savait que ces deux là avaient un fort caractère, et les disputes faisaient mal.

_**« Elle ne le pensait pas. » Dit Hermione sincèrement. « Ginny n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer Harry. C'est TOI qui l'a repoussé. »**_

_**« Je sais »**_

Hermione inspira :

_**« A propos, c'était gentil de m'avoir supporté tout à l'heure. Je sais que le fait de partir est une chose, mais de le dire en est une autre. »**_

_**« Maintenant, c'est officiel… Pas de retour en arrière. »**_

Hermione se leva, et prit Harry dans ses bras. Plus que tout, Harry avait peur de l'avenir. Le siens était incertain. Deux voies possibles, la vie, ou la mort.

Se dire qu'il retournerait à Poudlard lui donnait un avenir plus stable. Passer sa septième année sur les routes l'angoissait. Aimer Ginny, maintenant et à l'avenir lui permettait de tenir. Mais elle venait de lui dire qu'elle le détestait…

_**« Harry, tu sais que quoi que tu fasses, nous te suivrons, Ron et moi. »**_

Elle le sentit sangloter.

Ron et elle représentaient maintenant la seule chose de stable dans sa vie. Son seul soutient. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pas maintenant.

_**« Je m'en veut de vous imposer tout ça… »Murmura t-il « Ginny a raison. Sans moi, tout aurait été plus simple. »**_

_**« Bien sûr, avoua t-elle. Je serais morte depuis un moment, Ron du côté du mal, endoctriné. Il n'y aurait qu'un noyau de résistance, mais**_ **pas d'espoir en vue. TU es leur espoir Harry. TU leur permet de croire qu'un monde meilleur est encore possible. Mais le chemin pour arriver à ce monde là est long et compliqué.»**

Elle sentit Harry rigoler contre son ventre.

_**« Je t'interdis de douter Harry. Mais comme tu passe outre toutes les interdictions, si tu enfreint celle là, tu sais où nous trouver. »**_

Il desserra son étreinte et se releva.

_**« Ça va mieux. » Dit-il.**_

Hermione sourit. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_**« Je t'aime Harry. »**_

_**« Moi aussi. »**_

Elle lui prit à nouveau la main et l'entraina dehors.

Il ne restait plus grand monde à présent. Madame Weasley était aux fourneaux. Elle appela Harry pour qu'il l'aide. Sans doute croyait elle pouvoir le dissuader de partir. Si elle savait qu'Hermione venait juste de lui remonter le moral, elle aurait abandonné.

Demain, le tournant attendait Hermione. C'est demain que tout se jouait. Si Mr. Malfoy venait à croiser leur chemin, elle pourrait enfin lui glisser deux mots…

Elle monta à sa chambre. Quelle introduction pourrait-elle trouver pour le mettre en appétit ??

En voulant entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, elle la trouva allongée sur le lit, pleurant tout son soul.

Hermione soupira, prête à faire demi-tour. Mais au moment où elle allait refermer la porte, sa conscience la rattrapa. Se traitant mentalement de fille trop gentille, elle s'installa aux côtés de la rousse. Après tout, Ginny était son amie.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle passerait plus de deux heures aux chevet de la jeune Ginny.

* * *

_**« Arthur, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les emmener dehors ? »**_

_**« Molly. Nous n'allons pas nous enterrer au terrier toute notre vie. »**_

_**« Ce ne sont que des enfants…. »**_

Hermione regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Si jamais Molly parvenait à dissuader son mari de les emmener avec lui en ville, elle la massacrerait.

Mais non, au bout de maintes et maintes recommandations, elle les laissa partir.

De son côté, Draco déambulait déjà devant les vitrines de magasins. A présent, son destin était scellé. Voldemort leur avait accordé une chance. Et quelle chance. C'était ça ou la mort…

Mais Draco aimait le pouvoir. Et si le maître était sa chance d'y accéder… Sans passer par la case « mort », il la saisirait.

Son père, à ses côtés arborait son air méprisant. Droit et fier. Toute la majesté de la famille Malfoy. La fierté et cet air hautain, trop confiant.

_**« Draco !! »**_

L'interpelé se retourna pour faire face à Pansy Parkinson. Elle se précipita sur lui et faillit se jeter dans ses bras. Mais ils étaient devant la société. Pas de marque d'affection en public. Alors, elle se contenta de lui serrer la main, en lui adressant tout de même un sourire rayonnant.

_**« J'ai apprit que le mois prochain, tu rentrais dans… la cours des Grands ! »**_

Son sourire s'élargit. Il n'était pas question de parler de marque des ténèbres, de maitre en public. Alors, comme pour beaucoup de choses, il fallait trouver un autre mot pour désigner ce que l'on pensait vraiment.

_**« Oui. J'ai hâte ! »**_

Draco n'avais pas vraiment menti. Bien sûr, l'assujetion le répugnait, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'on y gagnait au change. Après tout, la liberté, il la gagnerait plus tard.

_**« On se verra là bas alors ! Enfin notre jour !! Ma cérémonie sera après la tienne. Le lendemain je crois ! Halala ! Que de choses nous**_ **_pourrons accomplir !! »_**

_**« Je te l'accorde Pansy ! Le monde sera nôtre. »**_

_**« Pansy et Draco… »**_

Draco éclata d'un rire sonore.

_**« Là, tu t'égare ma chère. »**_

_**« Je rigolais ! »**_

Draco se tourna sur le côté. Son père avait disparut. Du regard, il le chercha, tout en faisant bonne mine devant son amie d'enfance.

Et puis il le repéra. Entouré de cheveux roux ; une colonie de cheveux roux. Les Weasley. Il rigola intérieurement. Son père allait les remettre à leur place.

Et puis, il vit une petite tête touffue brune s'avancer courageusement. Granger ! Celle là, elle ne lui avait pas manqué !

Elle était à présent très près de son père, se tenant sévèrement. Elle agita son doigt en l'air d'un air menaçant.

_**« Draco ! Tu m'écoute !! »**_

_**« Hein hein ! »**_

Il reporta son regard sur Pansy deux secondes, le temps suffisant pour qu'elle reprenne son monologue, puis a nouveau tourna les yeux vers la scène qui l'intéressait.

Il l'avait emmené à l'écart, sous l'œil médusé de la famille Weasley.

Son père avait à présent perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il était aussi blanc qu'après avoir subit des doloris. Que lui disait donc cette sang de bourbe pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Son père parla, peu.

Et puis, Draco se décida d'y aller. Tampis pour Pansy, elle avait l'habitude.

Il fondit droit sur son père et Granger.

_**« … intérêt et du miens » Termina Hermione.**_

Fou de rage d'avoir manqué une conversation, Draco s'exclama :

_**« Tient, une sang de bourbe !! Je suis étonné qu'ils vous laissent sortir dehors, chien puant ! »**_

_**« Draco Malfoy !! S'écria t-elle, blanche de rage. Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis !! »**_

_**« Sinon quoi Granger ?? Tu va me taper ?? Houuuu que j'ai peur !! »**_

_**« Tu as déjà testé mon droit Malfoy ! Je te conseille vivement de ne pas le provoquer, parce que ça me démange de te le balancer à**_ **_nouveau !! »_**

Draco ricana sournoisement. Oh que oui il s'en souvenait. Mais il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot !! »

_**« Dégage, Malfoy !! »**_

_**« Tiiiiens !! Weasley pour défendre sa copine !! Ça c'est trop fort !! Je ne t'avais pas entendu le siffler pourtant Granger ! »**_

_**« Va donc t'occuper de ton bouledogue et laisse nous tranquille !! »**_

_**« Houuuu !! Ça balance sévère !! Combien de temps as-tu mis pour la trouver celle la ?? Mais dis moi, Weasel, est-ce qu'au moins tu la**_ **_baise ? »_**

Il vit Ron devenir rouge écrevisse, et Hermione ouvrir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_**« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu dois vraiment avoir envie de te la faire pour oser te mesurer à moi !! »**_

_**« Ça suffit Draco ! » Tonna la voix de Malfoy sénior. **_

Draco se tut instantanément. Hermione fit volte face, mais Draco put apercevoir une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il se délecta de la petite perle salée qui souillait les joues de la gryffondor. Faire souffrir les autres était un jeu d'enfant !!

Pourtant, il n'avait pas retiré tant de plaisir que cela cette fois ci. Quelque chose le tracassait. Que s'étaient-ils dit ?? Fois de Malfoy, il le découvrirait.

Et cette Granger !! Depuis quand venait-elle chercher des noises à sa famille ?? Son père en était tout retourné ! Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de ville, il n'avait soufflé mot. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé !!

Même Narcissa n'avoir put avoir un mot pour elle. Pourtant, ils partageaient tout.

* * *

_Alors alors... Première rencontre Lucius/Hermione... Gniark gniark !! ET ces deux là vont faire peter des cables à notre cher Draco..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou vous tous :)_

_Quelle Honte de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre plus tôt, d'autant que j'ai la suite de déjà rédigée _

_Mais bon, entre la fac, les sorties, les soirées, les week end... Moi jdit, la vie est dure :)_

_Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** " La haine unit plus que tout : L'amour, l'amitié, l'admiration "

Assise sur son lit, en larmes, Hermione se remémora sa soirée. Ron lui avait passé une soufflante pour avoir parlé a Malfoy sénior. Il avait a tout prix voulut savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler ! Ce serait trop risqué. Pourtant, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle faisait ça. Aujourd'hui, ça lui avait parut tellement insensé. Pas de doute, elle devait retourner à Poudlard. Seul Dumbledore pourrait la remotiver. Il saurait trouver les mots justes.

La porte grinça. Ginny vint se placer à côté d'elle.

_**« Tu es partie bien vite du diner. »**_

_**« J'avais plus faim. »**_

La Rousse se tut pendant qu'Hermione séchait ses larmes.

A son tour, Harry rentra. Et là, ce fut le froid le plus total et violent. Les yeux de Ginny s'assombrirent et ceux de Harry se voilèrent. Hermione regarda le survivant s'assoir à côté d'elle, prenant soin d'être le plus loin possible d'une certaine rousse.

Un temps passa où l'on aurait put entendre une mouche voler. Un long moment où chacun échangeait des regards plus ou moins venimeux, gênés, ou triste.

Et puis, sans prévenir Hermione explosa de rire. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les deux autres se regardèrent, soucieux de l'état de santé de leur amie.

_**« Désolé !! **Parvint-elle a articuler**, c'est juste que… vous êtes trop marrant !! A vous faire la tête alors qu'en faite, tout ce que vous voulez**_ **_c'est de ne pas vous séparer !! Mouhahahahaha !! »_**

D'un regard complice, Ginny et lui se saisirent d'un coussin qu'ils balancèrent sur Hermione qui en tomba à la renverse.

La bataille d'oreiller commença ainsi. Sautant sur le lit, se protégeant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, des cris s'échappant de la chambre.

C'est sûrement cela qui avertit Ron.

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?? » S'exclama t-il.**_

Toute activité cessa, et chaque tête se tourna vers Ron, l'ai énervé.

Ron regarda toute la troupe sévèrement. Il remarqua les cheveux en bataille d'Hermione, ainsi que son souffle court et ses joues en feu. Enfin il reprit :

_**« Alors, comme ça… On n'attend pas ROOOOOON !! »**_

Tout en parlant, il se jeta sur un oreillé et le balança sur la première personne venue. La soirée passa ainsi, dans les cries, les rire… dans la joie.

* * *

_**« Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça » **Murmura Hermione, assise sur son lit, regardant Ginny se coiffer._

_**« Oui. Et je me suis enfin réconciliée avec Harry !! »**_

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant.

_**« Il t'aime encore tu sais. »**_

_**« Oui je le sais. Mais c'est lui qui m'a repoussé. Le geste doit venir de lui. »**_

Hermione soupira :

_**« Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse !! »**_

Ginny rigola :

_**« Et mon frère ne te plait pas ?? »**_

Elle réfléchie un instant :

_**« Il me plait oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bo… »**_

_**« Toi aussi tu lui plait. Beaucoup même ! »**_

Ginny la regarda le regard pétillant.

_**« Ce sré marrant que vous sortiez ensemble hein !! »**_

Ne souhaitant pas répondre, Hermione se força à sourire. Ginny le prit comme un acquiescement et gloussa légèrement. Puis elles se couchèrent, exténuées.

* * *

Draco quant-à lui se tourna dans son lit. Il avait passé une sale soirée. Son père avait organisé un bal, pour fêter leur retour dans la haute société. Il avait dût supporter toute la soirée ces richou imbu d'eux même, qui mendiait le moindre commérage. Heureusement que Pansy était là. Sans elle, il se serait suicidé.

Ce soir, il avait sauté le pas. Il l'avait embrassé. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas refusé. On ne refuse pas être embrassé par un Malfoy, mais le reste était venu d'elle. Ils s'étaient éclipsés une petite demi-heure, le temps de tirer son coup. Draco sourit. Cette fille était une nympho.

Mais elle était désormais sa petite amie.

Sur cette pensé, il s'endormit, mais ce n'est pas de Pansy qu'il rêva, mais de Granger.

* * *

La brume avait envahit tout Londres. Une ombre se faufila parmi les bâtiments. Elle quitta le chemin de traverse pour se fondre dans les ténèbres de l'allée des Embrumes. Là, déjà plus de monde se pressaient pour troquer des objets….

L'ombre se faufila dans une allée, donnant sur un bar. Elle entra, laissant un courant d'air caresser les visages entamés par l'alcool des personnes déjà présentes.

Là, Lucius Malfoy attendait. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione arriver, il lui fit signe de s'assoir. Elle était méconnaissable, sous sa capuche. Mais elle venait de prendre énormément de risques à sortir.

_**« Bonsoir Lucius. »**_

_**« Bonsoir. »**_

_**« Vous commandez ?? » Les interrompit le serveur.**_

_**« Une birraubeurre pour mon invitée. »**_

Le serveur, intrigué de ne voir le visage de « l'invitée » de Lucius ni sa voix, n'eut pas l'occasion de jouer le curieux plus longtemps lorsque l'aristocrate lui jeta un regard noir.

_**« Je n'ai pas longtemps devant moi, alors allons droit au but. »**_

Lucius réfléchit une dernière fois avant de mettre sa fierté de côté et de répondre :

_**« J'ai réfléchie et je vous demande de l'aide pour ce projet plus que… suicidaire ! »**_

Hermione rigola et murmura :

_**« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire »**_

Puis elle fit glisser une pièce sur la table et lui chuchota :

_**« Ceci nous permettra de fixer le lieu, la date et l'heure de notre prochain rendez-vous. A bientôt, Lucius. »**_

Sur ce, elle se leva et s'éclipsa.

_**« A bientôt Hermione » Murmura Lucius.**_

Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Draco, tapis dans un coin sursauta. Il se disait bien qu'il connaissait cette voix. Discrètement, il se leva, mis sa capuche lui aussi et sortit à la suite d'Hermione.

Il devait la rattraper. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait mis l'eau à la bouche….

Sortit en furie dehors, il s'élança, tandis que déjà la nuit commençait à tomber.

Il aperçut une ombre se dessiner un peu plus loin. Sûr que ce soit elle, il courut dans sa direction. A peine était-il assez proche, qu'il prit la capuche et la rabattit. Mais au lieu de trouver Hermione Granger, une femme d'une cinquantaine, aux dents aussi noires que ses yeux se tenait devant lui.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon mignon ? Tu es perdu ?? »**_

Sans lui répondre, il lâcha son bras et l'envoya un peu plus loin. Elle ne broncha pas et s'éloigna. Mais alors que Draco faisait le tour de l'horizon, une main petite mais puissante le saisit par le col et l'emmena dans une toute petite ruelle.

Hermione brandit son couteau sous son cou.

_**« Oh là ma jolie, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ça ? » La nargua t-il. « Je te trouve plus habile avec une baguette. »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.**_

_**« TOI qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**_

_**« Ça ne te regarde pas, ce sont des affaires de grands, Malfoy »**_

Draco ricana, éméché par sa provocation.

Alors qu'il baissait la tête, signe qu'il était vaincu, il la vit desserrer l'étreinte sur son couteau. En 1mouvement, il avait retourné la situation. Plaquée contre le mur, Le corps de Draco faisant pression sur le siens, Hermione sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Pourtant, se disait-elle, je n'ai pas peur.

La dominer provoqua chez Draco le même sentiment. Elle était là, devant lui, serrée contre lui, prisonnière de son étreinte. Elle leva son regard ambré vers son visage.

_**« Que comptes-tu me faire Draco Malfoy ? »**_

Il ne répondit pas. Sa pensée absorbée par ce petit bout de femme coincée entre ses bras.

Au lieu de ça, il laissa sa main vagabonder dans son dos. Il la sentit sursauter. Son souffle chaud s'accéléra de nouveau, caressant ses tempes.

Dans son élan, Draco se laissa submerger par son désir. Ses mains effleurèrent sa poitrine, son cou, son menton.

Et puis soudain, tout lui revint. Il était dans une ruelle sombre menaçant Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe. Il la lâcha d'un seul coup, réalisant non seulement qu'il avait faillit l'embrasser, et pousser le vice bien plus loin mais en plus qu'il en mourait d'envie.

_**« La prochaine voit que je te vois comploter avec mon père, Granger, je serais beaucoup moins clément. »**_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, grisée par le contact de son souffle sur sa peau nu.

A nouveau attiré, Draco faillit l'embrasser, mais se reprit au dernier moment.

Sans un mot, il disparut, laissant une Hermione essoufflée et troublée. Il tourna au coin d'une autre ruelle et s'y arrêta 5minutes. Là, il s'appuya contre un mur, tout aussi essoufflé que son homologue féminin. Essoufflé et un peu trop enthousiaste à son gout. Il laissa Jack reprendre contenance avant de repartir dans la nuit.

* * *

Hermione venait de rentrer au terrier. Il était tard. Tout le monde devait être couché. Doucement elle monta les escaliers, tout en repensant à son entrevue avec Draco. Ce bonhomme là ne lui facilitera pas la tâche. Elle savait qu'il avait horreur qu'on lui cache des choses. Peut-être pourrait-elle attirer son attention comme ça.

Tout de même, avait-elle rêvé ou avait-il eut envie de l'embrasser ? En y repensant, peut-être cela n'aurait-il été pas si désagréable que ça…

Hermione secoua la tête. Non mais, quelle idée ; En quoi embrasser Malfoy serait-il bien ?

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fit craquer une latte. Elle s'arrêta net, s'attendant à voir débarquer Molly ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le marchant de sable avait bien fait son travail.

_**« Tu n'étais pas malade Hein ! »**_

Ou finalement, peut-être pas….

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Ron.

_**« Je suis venu voire comment tu te portais…. Quelle a été ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas là… »**_

_**« Ron… » Commença Hermione.**_

_**« Non, ne dis rien. Je n'ai prévenue personne de ton absence. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote Hermione, mais j'espère sincèrement que**_ **_c'est très important, pour te mêler aux Malfoy… Tu dois avoir une bonne raison . »_**

_**« J'en ai une Ron. »**_

_**« Mais tu ne peux pas me la dire. »**_

Hermione soupira.

_**« J'ai promis à Dumbledore. Je ne peux plus abandonner. Une promesse doit être tenue. »**_

Ron s'approcha, doucement.

_**« Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire Hermione, je te demande juste de faire attention à toi. »**_

_**« Je fais attention. »**_

_**« Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu sortit en pleine nuit par ces temps ci ? »**_

Ron s'avança davantage, jusqu'à être très proche d'Hermione.

_**« Je n'avais pas le choix. »**_

Tendrement, il caressa sa joue.

_**« Je n'aimerais pas avoir à affronter la douleur de t'avoir perdu Mione. »**_

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux. Était-ce une déclaration déguisée ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce Ron là, tendre, mûr, et terriblement beau. Ce Ron là commençait à la séduire sincèrement. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que pendant des années elle avait cherché juste un mot tendre de sa part ?

Elle vit les lèvres du roux s'approcher dangereusement. Prise d'une panique soudaine à l'idée d'embrasser son deuxième meilleur ami, elle recula brutalement.

_**« Je… pas bonne idée. » Bafouilla-t-elle.**_

Ron parut déçut et dévia sa trajectoire pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

_**« Bonne nuit Mione »**_

Sur ce, il disparut dans la chambre. Hermione, elle, resta là, les bras ballants, effrayée et en même temps frustrée. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé ? Parce qu'elle avait peur de la tournure des choses, ou simplement parce qu'elle ne pensait pas retrouver les sentiments qu'elle avait eut pour lui il fut un temps ?

Sur ceux, elle pénétra dans la chambre où Ginny dormait comme une masse.

Elle retira les oreillers cachés sous sa couette et se glissa à l'intérieur. Sur le dos, elle repensa à sa soirée. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de subir toutes ces épreuves. Mais il le fallait. Elle avait promis. Il était le seul espoir. Harry ne pourrait vaincre que grâce à lui. Hermione repensa alors au baiser qu'elle et Draco avait faillit échanger. Draco Malfoy était son pire ennemi, mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour goûter au fruit défendu.

* * *

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas plus large non plus. Dans son grand lit, Pansy serrée contre lui, et nue comme un vers, il pensait à Granger. Pourquoi l'obsédait-elle tant que ça ? Sans doute parce qu'elle lui cachait des choses, et son père aussi. Être mis au deuxième plan ne lui plaisait guère. C'était décidé, il saurait ce qu'elle lui cachait.

Ils devaient se revoir avec son père. Elle lui avait donné une pièce pour leur transmettre le lieu et la date de leur prochaine rencontre. Il n'avait qu'à trouver cette pièce pour savoir où il pourrait les trouver ensemble.

Sans plus attendre, il se leva, ne prenant pas garde à ne pas réveiller Pansy, s'habilla un minimum et s'engagea dans les couloirs sinistres de sa demeure. Il commencerait par le bureau de son père.

Lucius Malfoy avait confiance en sa famille. Ainsi, il verrouillait juste sa porte par un simple sort. Il était facile pour Draco de forcer la serrure. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

Une fois dans le bureau de son père, il se mit à inspecter le moindre recoin de la pièce. Les moindres plis des coussins, le moindre tiroir. Mais rien. Déjà le jour pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Son père ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Vaincu, il renonça pour aujourd'hui. Il l'aurait bien cette sang de bourbe.

* * *

_Voili voilou !! J'espère que ça vous a plut N'hésitez pas à me le dire _

_Bisous bisous_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain aux alentours de midi.

_**« Debout marmotte, tu as fait la bringue hier ou quoi ?? » **_S'exclama Ginny.

_**« Ne l'embête pas trop, ce doit être sa maladie qui l'a épuisé. »**_ Renchérit Ron, adressant un sourire entendu à Hermione, tout en poussant sa sœur.

Il s'installa sur le lit, prenant ses aises, ce qui étonna davantage Hermione.

Harry entra à son tour, l'air déprimé, mais frôler Ginny lui remis la pêche.

_**« Alors Hermione, tu vas mieux ? »**_

_**« Oui »**_ Déclara t'elle honteuse de mentir à ses amis.

Elle sentit le regard insistant de Ron mais parvint à l'éviter.

_**« Tu as faim ?? »**_ Demanda alors Ginny, qui sentait un courant électrique pas très loin.

_**« Je meurs de faim ! »**_ S'exclama Hermione, retrouvant quelque peu la bonne humeur.

Elle se leva alors, heureuse de pouvoir échapper à une situation délicate et s'élança en bas où un déjeuner préparé avec soin les attendait.

Draco quant à lui était déjà lavé, habillé et repus. Pansy était partie aux aurores, ce qui d'un côté l'arrangeait bien. Son père étant en affaires, il pourrait explorer avec soin chaque endroit susceptible d'accueillir un nouvel indice.

Mais à nouveau, il rentra bredouille de sa chasse aux informations. Sur les nerfs, il se décida à faire une pause « sexe ».

Il alla chez Pansy, mais elle n'était pas là. Frustré comme jamais, il décida de rentrer à pied. En chemin, il croisa une foule de minettes qui gloussèrent sur son passage.

Après tout, se dit-il, Pansy ne serait pas contre une relation non exclusive. Et puis, la faim justifiait les moyens.

_**« Excusez-moi ! »**_ Entama t'il d'une voix charmeuse.

Elles se retournèrent, sourire aux lèvres.

_**« L'une de vous serait-elle d'accord pour m'accorder une journée de sa présence ?**_ »

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Et puis, trois d'un coup s'avancèrent.

Furieuses que leur « amie » veuille lui voler la vedette, deux d'entre elle commencèrent à se chamailler, tout en restant présentable. Il ne fallait tout de même pas abîmer leur brushing…

Draco observa la troisième. Élancée, les cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés. Les yeux d'un marron très foncé, le visage fin. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne sut mettre un nom. Doucement, il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui. Elle fit signe à ses amies et le suivit sans émettre la moindre objection.

Aussi, lorsque soudainement il l'attira dans une ruelle, elle parut surprise, mais se laissa embrasser.

Au bout d'un moment, sentant qu'elle se raidissait, il lui demanda, la voix sensuelle :

_**« Comment tu t'appelle ?**_ »

_**« Hélène » **_Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, caressant les zones érogènes de la jeune femme. Mais elle semblait toujours aussi droite qu'un piquet. En temps normal, Draco n'aurait pas insisté, mais là, il avait trop besoin de sexe.

_**« Tu sais, murmura t-il sensuellement, je suis content que ce soit toi qui soit venu. Tu étais celle qui m'attirait le plus. Les autres semblaient être d'une banalité affligeante. »**_

_**« Ah bon ? » **_Chuchota t'elle, tendit qu'elle rougissait sous le compliment.

_**« Oui, je sens qu'on pourrait très bien s'entendre.**_ »

Il la sentit se détendre un peu. Draco sourit intérieurement. Encore un effort, et c'est elle qui lui sauterait dessus.

_**« Tu dis ça à toutes celle que tu croise. »**_

_**« Non, répondit-il. Je le pense sincèrement. Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Si toi tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas un problème. »**_

Draco attendit la réponse de Hélène.

_**« C'est ce que tous les mecs racontent »**_ Répondit elle

Mais Draco sentait qu'elle se détendait au fil de ses paroles.

Draco fit promener sa main entre ses cuisses

_**« Non, sérieusement, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça. D'habitude. Moi, je cherche une relation sérieuse. »**_

Il se moqua intérieurement de la naïveté dont Hélène faisait preuve. Comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la b dans une ruelle.

Elle passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux.

_**« J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre mieux toi et moi… »**_

Sa voix rauque la fit frissonner. Draco se félicita mentalement de la patience dont il faisait preuve. Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait abandonné s'il n'en avait pas autant eu envie.

De plus, c'était terriblement excitant car elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

_**« En fait… il passa la main sous la culotte… Je crois que tu es le genre de fille dont je pourrais tomber amoureux… »**_

Il la sentit faillir sous ses caresses, et ces derniers mots la firent rendre les armes. Elle gémit, le repoussant néanmoins.

_**« Tu sais, murmura t'elle à présent désireuse, je n'ai jamais fait… ça… souvent, ni dans un tel endroit… »**_

_**« J'irais doucement… »**_

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il se fit plus insistant, et, lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'abandonnait sous ses bras, il lui arracha sans plus de cérémonie la culotte.

Elle poussa un cri par cette violence, il défit sa braguette, baissa à peine son boxer, et entra en elle.

En effet, elle était étroite. Ça n'était pas sa première fois, mais pas loin non plus.

Il agrippa sa jambe, filant au passage son bas, et se mit à balancer son bassin.

Sous son emprise, elle gémissait, fermant les yeux. Il arracha quelques boutons de son chemisier, accédant à son soutient-gorge. Là, il le baissa et maltraita ses seins.

Il sentit qu'il pouvait accélérer la cadence. Alors, ne se faisant pas prier, il passa à la vitesse supérieure ; Surprise, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Alors que pour Draco, l'extase approchait, Hélène se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en accédant au plaisir suprême. Ce geste fit tilt chez Draco. Voilà à qui elle lui faisait penser. A Granger. Même couleur de cheveux… Même tique…

Colérique, mais ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, il donna des coup de reins tel que la jeune fille sous lui en suffoqua. Dans un dernier coup particulièrement violent, il s'abandonna.

La fille pleurait. Peut-être lui avait-il fait mal ? Il s'en fichait, maintenant qu'il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Sans compter que maintenant que ça avait fait tilt, la regardant, il voyait Hermione, et ça lui était insupportable. Il avait joui en pensant à cette sang de bourbe.

Sans un regard pour la fille, il repata son pantalon.

_**« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »**_ Demanda t-elle en sanglotant.

_**« Si, c'était pas mal. Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai déjà une copine. Rhabille toi, tu risque d'attraper froid. »**_

Hélène, les larmes aux yeux replaça son soutient gorge, puis son chemisier. De sa baguette, elle recousu sa petite culotte, gisant à terre.

Draco était déjà partit.

A l'avenir, pensa t-il, pense à ne pas prendre une amante qui te fait penser à Granger.

Tout de même frustré, il rentra chez lui. Cette petite pause ne lui avait pas remonté le moral…

* * *

Hermione était maintenant coiffée, habillée et même maquillée. Tirée à quatre épingles, elle était méconnaissable. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière dans une queue de cheval très serrée et haute. Ses cheveux brun retombaient dans une cascade ondulée. Elle avait maquillé légèrement ses yeux. Une touche de mascara, du gris au dessus des yeux, du gloss, transparent. Elle avait troqué sa petite jupe d'écolière contre une robe noir à dos nu, au décolleté pas du tout provoquant. En effet, si Hermione avait apprit une chose de sa mère, c'était que lorsqu'on choisissait une robe, il fallait choisir : ou dos nu, ou décolleté provoquant. Il ne fallait pas tout donner à voir dès le premier soir, et le dos restait une zone aussi sexy qu'un décolleté. Elle avait même piqué les chaussures à talons de Ginny. De belles chaussures talons aiguilles noires vernies. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et soupira. Oui, personne ne la reconnaitrait. Même Ginny ne l'avais pas reconnut en entrant dans la pièce. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi une telle tenue et Hermione avait répondu qu'elle avait un rendez-vous amoureux. Ginny avait parut septique quant à la tenue choisit, mais Hermione avait inventé un petit ami d'une vingtaine d'années et qui travaillait en costard. Ginny avait ouvert grand les yeux.

_**« Tu est sûre qu'il est bien pour toi Mione ?**_ »

Hermione sourit.

_**« Oui Gin', il est parfait, mais ne le dit à personne hein ! »**_

_**« Non non, c'est notre secret !! »**_

Et Ginny de glousser.

Hermione soupira se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir dans cette tenue, mais il le fallait. Là où elle se rendait, elle devait passer pour une professionnelle.

Elle se souvint alors comment elle en était arrivé là.

Elle mangeait tranquillement avec la famille Weasley, quand tout à coup, quelque chose la brula dans sa poche. Elle en sursaute, faisant tomber par la même occasion de la sauce sur ses vêtements et le pain par terre. Ron l'avait dévisagé, suspicieux, mais les autres s'étaient inquiétés :

_**« Ça va, tu ne t'ai pas fait mal !! »**_

_**« Non, c'est Pattenrond qui est passé, il m'a frôlé et ça m'a surprise. »**_

Elle s'était penchée pour ramasser le pain et en avait profité pour sortir de sa poche l'objet responsable de sa maladresse.

Sur la pièce, une inscription apparut.

_**« Manoir Malfoy, Ce jour, 19h »**_

Elle avait ouvert grand les yeux. Comment accèderait-elle au manoir. Si elle se présentait en temps que Hermione Granger, on aurait vite fait de la repérer. Mais elle se souvint alors que monsieur Malfoy organisait un diner. Tenue de soirée obligée. Cela tombait bien, peu habitué à porter ce genre de choses, personne ne la reconnaitrait. Elle espéra seulement passer inaperçu. Sa robe était après tout assez simple et sans chichi, comparé à ces grandes gigues qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : appâter le gibier.

Mais avant cela, Hermione avait dut faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle partait se coucher. C'était sans compter sur Ron qui vint la trouver.

_**« Tu t'en va de nouveau. »**_

Hermione sursauta.

_**« Ron, tu n'es pas mon père, je serais de retour avant qu'on s'aperçoive de mon départ ! »**_

_**« Hermione, que nous caches-tu ? »**_

_**« Je te l'ai dit, Ron, j'ai promis de ne rien dévoiler »**_

Ron soupira.

_**« Et si je t'empêchais de partir. »**_

_**« Tu ne le feras pas. C'est notre destin qui est en jeu. On a toujours fait ça. Se mettre en danger pour combattre Voldemort. Sauf que là, je suis toute seule. »**_

_**« C'est ça qui me plait pas. L'union fait la force et... »**_

_**« Ron, tu ne vas pas me rabâcher ça toute ma vie ! Maintenant, je m'en vais. »**_

En colère, elle sortit précipitamment dehors. Mais une main la retint, l'obligeant à se retourner. Ron la regarda et s'approcha d'elle. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Hermione :

_**« Juste... Fais attention à toi Mione. »**_

Attendrie, elle finit par sortir.

Les nuits étaient chaudes cette année. L'enfer s'agitait sous leurs pieds, guettant la moindre brèche pour sortir et envahir tout. Elle mit sa capuche et resserra sa cape. Elle frissonnait. Elle n'avait pas froid. La peur, l'angoisse contrôlaient ses sens, y mettant le chaos.

Elle arriva au village sorcier et remarqua une sorte de calèche. Un homme en sortit et vint à sa rencontre. Hermione serra sa baguette au point de s'en faire mal.

_**« Miss... Si vous voulez bien monter. Monsieur Malfoy m'a envoyé pour vous récupérer. Vous ne devez pas transplaner. **_

Hermione suspicieuse demanda :

_**« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien Mr. Malfoy qui vous envoie ? »**_

L'homme sourit et sortit de sa poche un objet. La lune l'éclaira, et Hermione reconnut l'éclat de la pièce qu'elle avait confié à Lucius.

_**« Il savait que vous diriez ça vous savez. »**_

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

_**« Désormais, Lucius m'a confié tous vos trajets. Ne faites confiance en personne d'autre que moi pour vous emmener à la demeure des Malfoy. »**_

Hermione acquiesça et monta à bord du véhicule.

En 5minutes, elle se trouvait devant la demeure imposante de cette famille de noble sang. Doucement, timide, elle s'avança vers cette imposante bâtisse.

Un elfe vint à sa rencontre.

_**« Votre nom ? » **_

Hermione eut un sursaut. Elle ne devait pas dire son prénom...

_**« Laisse Citrouille, je m'en charge. » **_

Hermione leva les yeux et distingua la carrure imposante de Lucius Malfoy. Elle fut rassurée instantanément. Avec le maître de ces lieux, elle ne risquait rien.

_**« Comment vous portez vous ? Je dois dire que vous êtes aussi méconnaissable que ravissante Amélia. »**_

Hermione sourit.

**_« Vous me flattez Monsieur Malfoy. J'espère ne rien avoir manqué dut à mon retard_ _exagéré. »_**

_**« Je n'attendais plus que vous. »**_

Elle se laissa guider par Lucius à travers ce labyrinthe.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, Lucius se tourna vers elle.

_**« J'ai des invités à satisfaire. Je viendrais vous voire plus tard dans la soirée, et nous monterons dans mon bureau. Pour l'heure, vous vous appelez Amélia Beaupuy. Vous venez de France, et vos parents sont Georges et Clémence Beaupuy. Exploiteur d'une mine de diamant, vous faites le tour du monde, voilà pourquoi votre famille est tout aussi puissante qu'inconnue. »**_

Hermione s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés. Elle regarda autours d'elle. C'était splendide. Un elfe vint la débarrasser de sa cape. Elle s'avança parmi la foule.

_**« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »**_ la voix suave de Draco la fit sursauter. Petit imprévu. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce que Draco soit présent.

_**« Vous êtes ravissante... Cependant, je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom. »**_

Hermione pouffa légèrement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Draco se comporter comme tel.

_**« Amélia »**_ Susurra t'elle, essayant de changer la tonalité de sa voix.

_**« Ça va vous faire cliché, Amélia, mais j'ai comme l'impression de vous connaître... »**_

_**« Nous nous sommes probablement déjà croisé »** Répondit-elle malicieuse._

_**« Oh non ! Je me serais souvenu de vous ! »**_

Hermione sourit. Alors Monsieur Malfoy junior la trouvait à son goût ??

_**« Mais dites moi, jeune Amélia, vous n'êtes tout de même pas venue seule ? »**_

_**« Eh bien, si. Mais vous, où se trouve donc votre cavalière ? »**_

_**« Oh ! Oui... Euh, elle a un peu abusé sur le vice... Je crois que le champagne est mal passé. »**_

Hermione sourit. Quel baratineur.

_**« Vous dansez ? »**_

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux.

_**« Il n'y a pas de musique ! »**_

Draco sourit de contentement et fit signe à l'orchestre. Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les airs. Sans la laisser répondre, il entraina Hermione avec lui sur la piste de danse. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa hanche et se saisit de son autre main. Il l'entraina alors dans une valse. Hermione gardait la tête baissée, de peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse. Mais il lui susurra à l'oreille :

_**« Vos yeux sont surement magnifique, pourquoi ne me les montrez-vous pas ? »**_

Contrainte de relever la tête, elle fixa son regard dans le sien. Au début timide et angoissée, elle se laissa entrainer dans cet océan d'argent. Elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Draco de si près. A cet instant, ils paraissaient transparent. Subjuguée par son regard, elle ne sentit pas la main de son compagnon rapprocher leurs corps. Il caressa son visage doucement avec le sien. Le souffle chaud de Draco la fit trembler, et une douce chaleur s'insinua en elle.

_**« Je suis sûr de vous connaître... Amélia vous avez dit ? »**_

Perdue, Hermione ne sut que répondre.

_**« Oui, Amélia Beaupuy »**_

Elle n'avait pas pensé à cacher la tonalité de sa voix. Elle sentit Draco se tendre. Alors qu'il était sur le point de la reconnaître, une main les sépara. Elle se retrouva entrainé par Lucius. Doucement, il déplaça leur corps vers la sortie. Avant de sortir par la grande porte, elle observa à nouveau Draco. Il était resté figé. Le dernier regard qu'il porta sur elle, elle comprit qu'il l'avait reconnut.


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde :)_

_Désolé pour le retard j'ai honte, d'autant plus que les chapitres sont écris d'avance. C'est plus par négligence qu'autre chose. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. En attendant, je promets de finir cette fic le plus vite possible. Il est bon de se mettre à jour. Comme ça, je finirais les autres aussi. Plus de retard, plus de promesses non plus._

_Bisous à tous, et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Hermione suivit Lucius dans les entrailles de sa demeure.

Elle observa les couloirs, tous somptueusement décorés. Hermione fut même étonnée de trouver un Picasso. Elle le contempla quelques secondes lorsque Lucius prit la parole :

_**« J'ai put constater en vous voyant danser avec mon fils, que vous bougez avec grâce. »**_

Hermione ne répondit pas, gênée. Lucius avait toujours été cruel avec elle, et maintenant qu'elle pouvait lui apporter de l'aide, il ne cessait de la complimenter.

_**« Draco vous plait-il ? »**_

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

_**« Oh non non non non non !! Draco Malfoy est un abruti abject et terriblement imbu de lui même !!! »**_

_**« Je vous rappelle Mademoiselle que vous êtes ici chez moi et que c'est de mon fils que vous faites l'éloge. Je vous serais gré de garder ce genre de compliments pour vous à l'avenir. »**_

Hermione se tassa quelque peu sous le ton autoritaire que Lucius avait employé.

_**« Draco n'est pas méchant vous savez. C'est un homme comme les autres. »**_

_**« Oui, mais il a la fâcheuse manie de l'oublier... »**_

_**« De toutes façons, en vous voyant danser ensemble, j'ai crut y voir un couple. Fort heureusement, vos sentiments à son égard son réciproques ! »**_

_**« Monsieur, Draco ne savait pas qui j'étais et je devais jouer le jeu. »**_

_**« Je trouve en ce cas votre jeu un peu poussé. »**_

_**« Rassurez-vous, votre fils ne m'interresse pas. Les seules personnes autre que votre famille qu'il intéressait étaient Dumbledore et Pansy. Dumbledore m'a même confié la même chose que vous il y a quelques instants. Draco n'est pas méchant. »**_

Lucius esquissa un sourire. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois d'ébène. Il appuya sur les poignées ornées d'argent et laissa passer Hermione. C'est à peine si elle osa poser le pied dans la pièce. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put le penser, le bureau de Lucius était éclairé et terriblement agréable. On s'y sentait à son aise dès la porte passée.

_**« Vous avez fait de cette pièce Monsieur Malfoy un endroit magnifique. »**_

_**« Oui, j'y passe beaucoup de temps. Je n'aurais souhaité évoluer dans une pièce inconfortable. »**_

Hermione sourit. Mr. Malfoy l'invita à s'assoir dans un siège en cuir et referma la porte derrière eux.

Il exécuta un sort compliqué pour que personne ne puisse jouer les oreilles curieuses et s'assit face à Hermione, le bureau les séparant.

_**« Alors Miss Granger, l'intérêt des décorations de mon bureau peuvent prendre tout un sens si nous continuons ainsi, mais il me semble cependant que nous avons une affaire à régler. »**_

Le visage d'Hermione changea instantanément d'expression. Après l'émerveillement, elle se sentait à présent concentrée et aussi sérieuse que le serait une femme d'affaires. Mais après tout, elle avait à poser ses conditions, et ça n'allait pas être aisé.

Draco arriva en courant près du bureau de son père.

Il en avait mis du temps à percuter, mais lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits, elle était déjà partie avec son père.

Essoufflé, il appuya son oreille contre la porte en bois. Aussitôt qu'il toucha la porte, il fut expédié à trois mètres.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Ils étaient là.

Il rageait de son inefficacité. Il avait mis bien trop de temps à réagir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnut ???

Il devait changer de stratégie. Comme ça, il n'arriverait à rien. Sans compter que Lucius ferait attention à sa protégée. Il sourit. Lucius ne devait sûrement pas savoir qu'il l'avait reconnut...

Heureux et fier de cette idée qui germait déjà dans son esprit, Draco se posta dans un couloir voisin, pour pouvoir les voir sortir...

Et il attendit près d'une heure. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione en sortit la première, suivit par Lucius.

**_« Je dois dire que vous êtes dure en affaire Miss... Je suis étonné qu'une jeune femme_ _comme vous fasse preuve d'autant de sérieux. »_**

_**« Les affaires n'ont pas d'âge Lucius. »**_

_**« Oui, je te l'accorde. Permets moi te te tutoyer, maintenant que nous... entretenons ce genre de collaboration... »**_

_**« Permission accordée. »**_

Draco se retint de vomir. Ce n'était tout de même pas cela qu'ils lui cachaient, une relation ??? Draco se débrouilla pour tomber sur eux dans un couloir.

_**« Père... Amélia !! »**_

Hermione baissa la tête. Ainsi, elle avait mal vu, il ne l'avait pas reconnu ?

_**« Voilà une heure que vous avez kidnappé ma cavalière père... »**_

_**« Tu as raison, Draco, il est grand temps que je te la rende. »**_

**_« Je ne suis pas un objet !! » _**Trancha Hermione qui ne voulait pas retourner avec Draco.

_**« Non, vous avez fort raison mademoiselle. Les objets n'ont pas tant de présence d'esprit que vous. »**_

Hermione roula des yeux. Tous les trois rejoignirent la salle de danse. Lucius les laissa à l'entrée.

Sans un mot pour Hermione, Draco l'attira contre lui et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent un instant sans que personne ne prenne la parole, puis Draco se décida enfin :

_**« Je suis étonnée de te retrouver là Granger. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit de ne pas trop t'approcher de ma famille. »**_

_**« Ainsi, tu m'as reconnu. »**_

_**« Oui. Comment ne pas reconnaître ta personne ô combien... affligeante. Une roturière parmi des aristocrates. »**_

_**« J'en convient Malfoy, mais la roturière a été invité par l'aristocrate maître de ces lieux... Ton père ! »**_

_**« Mon père a toujours aimé la présence des animaux. »**_

_**« Et celle des adolescents crétins blond ! »**_

Draco esquissa un sourire.

_**« Tout de suite les grandes phrases Granger... »**_

Hermione soupira, frustrée.

_**« Tu es agaçant, vil, méchant et inintéressant Draco Malfoy !! »**_

Draco sourit cette fois ci, narquois.

_**« Et toi tu es... Une sang de bourbe, amie de Potter et Weasley, un rat de bibliothèque, et en plus, tu n'es plus dans le rythme ! »**_

Hermione accusa la phrase, et puis sourit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle souriait ainsi à Draco Malfoy, mais là, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait eut envie de faire.

_**« Fais Attention, Hermione Granger, je pourrais croire que c'est à moi que tu adresse ce sourire ! »**_

Hermione sourit plus largement.

_**« Fais attention, Draco Malfoy, je pourrais croire que me faire sourire était ton but. »**_

Draco ne répondit pas, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas lui rendre son sourire, un vrai sourire.

_**« Mais dis moi... reprit-elle gênée. Où est donc passée ta si ravissante cavalière, ainsi que toutes ces autres belles femmes, habillées avec tant de goût ? »**_

Draco réfléchit. C'est vrai, qu'était donc devenu Pansy.

Mais il s'en fichait. Sautant sur l'occasion pour provoquer Hermione, il lui susurra :

_**« Tu sais, ma douce Gryffondore, c'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi... ton ironie »**_

_**« Merci du compliment Malfoy... Pour ma part, j'ai toujours apprécié la bassesse de tes actes. »**_

Draco accusa le coup.

_**« Qui de nous deux fait des coups tordus, à présent que tu complote avec mon père. »**_

_**« Je vois, tu es vexé parce que tu ne sais pas ce que nous complotons. »**_

_**« Si, je crois savoir. J'ai toujours dit que tu étais attirée par les hommes célèbres. »**_

Hermione s'arrêta net sur la piste de danse. Sans un mot, elle sortit dehors. En passant, elle fit signe à Lucius qu'elle partait. Mais bien sûr, Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la poursuivit dehors, et l'attrapa violemment par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

_**« Alors c'est bien ça. Tu te sens obligé de te taper tous les gens influents !! Quelle bassesse de se servir de la noblesse de ma famille pour arriver à tes fins !! »**_

Hermione, outrée, voulut partir, mais à nouveaux, Draco la rattrapa. Cette fois, il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua :

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu prépare Granger hein ? Arrêtes, tu détruit ma famille ! Je découvrirait ce que vous cachez et je te punirais ! Vous les moldus, vous êtes tous des chiens ! Vous vous nourrissez du malheur et soupez des polémiques ! »**_

S'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle lui administra un coup de poing monstrueux et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

_**« Quoi que tu veuilles Granger, je contrecarrerais tes plans ! Tu as peut-être convaincu mon père par tes atouts, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas ! »**_

Elle s'arrêta et lui lança :

_**« Tu sais quoi Malfoy ?! Au lieu de m'accuser pour des faits non établis, pense à balayer sur le seuil de votre porte !! »**_

Elle monta dans le véhicule. Draco, sous le choc, l'écouta ajouter :

_**« Danser avec toi fut fort agréable Malfoy. Mais il semble que c'est tout le meilleure que j'ai put et que je ne pourrais plus tirer de toi. Malheureusement. »**_

Sur ce, le cocher ordonna à sa voiture de partir, et c'est un dernier regards empli de larmes qu'Hermione adressa à Draco.

Draco, fou de rage, poussa un cri, qui s'éleva dans les airs. Il tapa de son pied un pot de fleur qui se trouvait par là, jusqu'à le briser. Enfin, son esprit reprit le contrôle sur sa rage, et il rentra chez lui, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

Il entra dans la salle où déjà quelques invités partaient, et se dirigea vers son père. Dès qu'il aperçut Draco, Lucius comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas entretenir une conversation parmi la foule de commères.

Il passa la porte, et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. Une fois Draco rentré, il jeta un sort pour que cette conversation reste privée.

_**« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec Granger hein ? »**_

_**« Draco... Écoute... »**_

_**« NON !!! Vous allez m'écouter !! Vous connaissez la santé de maman !! Vous savez qu'elle ne supporterait pas que vous la trompiez de nouveau !! Surtout avec Granger ! Cette fille est... UNE SANG DE BOURBE !! Comment osez-vous ne serait-ce que l'approcher ?! Et qu'entretenez vous comme relation ? Je veux tout savoir ! Tout ! Et ne me dites pas que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! T'entend ? Elle mijote quelque chose, et toi, tu tombe dans le panneau !!! »**_

Draco termina sa tirade, hors de lui. Il en était même essoufflé. Son père en revanche, prit la parole sur un ton calme :

_**« Draco... Tu te pose des questions, c'est normal, tu veux nous protéger. Mais sache que de nous deux, elle est la manipulée. Je ne me sert d'elle que pour mes besoins... »**_

_**« VOUS COUCHEZ ENSEMBLE ??!!! »**_

**_« Coucher est un grand mot Draco. Mais sache que ce ne serait la seule chose que je_ _m'autoriserais à faire avec cette sang de bourbe. Tu connais mes penchants pour les belles femmes, Draco, et je m'étonne que pour cette enfant de moldu, cela t'atteigne autant. »_**

_**« Vous insinuez que je serait jaloux ? »**_

_**« Pas du tout mon fils. Hermione Granger est une belle femme, il est normal de la désirer. Tous les hommes se sont retournés sur son passage ce soir. Tu vois, c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir. »**_

Draco était presque autant énervé qu'en entrant, mais il se retint.

_**« Et mère, le sait-elle ? »**_

Lucius sembla perdu. Puis il murmura :

_**« Elle n'a aucun besoin de le savoir Draco. »**_

Comprenant qu'il lui intimait de garder le secret, Draco sortit, claquant la porte. Il ne vit bien sûr pas le visage de Lucius changer d'attitude. Il venait de mentir à son fils... Mais il ne devait pas savoir...

Draco rentra dans sa chambre. Ses yeux était à présent presque noirs, tant sa colère était immense. Fou de rage, il déversa sa colère sur tout ce qui tomba sous sa main. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la Gryffondore...

Il s'allongea enfin sur son lit, seul resté intact au milieu de ce chaos. Son père ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Il en était sûr.

Mais s'il n'était parvenu à n'obtenir de Lucius qu'une pièce au puzzle, la jeune Gryffondore lui avouerait tout, il suffisait de la menacer, de lui faire peur....

Mais comment la faire venir jusqu'à lui ? Son père y était bien parvenue.... La pièce... Draco sourit. Son père s'était changé en vitesse... Il n'avait sûrement pas là pièce avec lui...

Requinqué, il se leva de son lit et sortit dans le couloir. On entendait encore en bas quelques invités. Draco courut presque jusqu'au bureau de son père, mais il se ravisa. Il avait déjà cherché dans le bureau... Alors, il prit une direction toute autre... La chambre de ses parents.

Il entendait encore les éclats de rire en bas. Il commença alors son inspection. Il fouilla la chambre de fond en comble. Et puis, il commença alors à chercher dans la commode de ses parents. Tout le linge était bien rangé, soigneusement plié. Mais Draco remarqua alors un désordre dans l'un des tiroirs. Il enleva soigneusement les vêtements et y plongea la main. Là, il tâta avidement chaque parcelle du bois. Un sourire de triomphe s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts une imperfection. Un tiroir caché. Il parvint à l'ouvrir facilement et il ressortit avec une certaine excitation la pièce. Il l'observa dans le moindre détail, cherchant comment l'utiliser.

Alors, de sa baguette, il écrivit soigneusement sur le métal « Lundi, 07h30 »

Il enverrait quelqu'un la chercher. Il s'apprêtait à remettre la pièce dans le tiroir caché, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Il constata alors avec horreur qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit dans le grand salon. Tous les invités étaient partis et ses parents montaient se coucher...

Il s'empressa alors de remettre les vêtements dans le tiroir de la commode, aussi soigneusement pliés qu'il les avait trouvé.

Il entendit Lucius revenir sur ses pas et s'empressa de sortir. Une fois dans le couloir, il courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, même s'il était satisfait, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Imaginer la petite Gryffondore avec son père le mettait en rogne. Cela n'aurait jamais dût l'atteindre. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il haïssait cette sang de bourbe, et la voire fricoter avec son père, qu'il adulait le terrorisait. En fin de compte, peut-être son père n'était pas si parfait que cela. ET depuis quand Lucius avait-il besoin d'une sang de bourbe ?

Draco se retourna à nouveau dans son lit. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Alors, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une potion. Une potion de sommeil. Draco avait toujours eut du mal à dormir. Surtout depuis que le maître s'intéressait à son cas.

Lorsqu'enfin Morphée l'emporta, il était loin de se douter l'état dans lequel la jeune Hermione se trouvait. Recroquevillée sur son lit, elle sanglotait doucement. De quel droit se permettait-il de l'insulter ainsi ? Elle vit alors une lueur s'animer sur la petite table. Se levant soigneusement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Ginny, elle attrapa l'objet. La pièce était brulante.

_**« Lundi, 07h30 »**_

Elle savait que Lucius se levait tôt, mais de là à lui donner rendez-vous à l'aube...

Il ne lui avait pas donné d'adresse... Sûrement que le voiturier passerait la chercher...

On était dimanche... Demain, elle saurait si Draco savait ou non...

* * *

Elle se réveilla aux aurores, angoissée. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tirait les entrailles. Elle rejoint Molly dans le salon et fut surprise d'y trouver pas mal de monde.

_**« Que se passe t'il ? » **_Demanda t'elle d'une voix endormie ?

Tous la dévisagèrent, se demandant s'il fallait lui dire ou non.

Enfin, un homme prit la parole :

_**« Une de nos sources nous a informé qu'un complot est mené contre Voldemort. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de Mangemorts ait un peu trop d'ambition. »**_

_**« Mais... C'est une bonne nouvelle ! »**_

_**« Si l'on veut. Ça va distraire Voldemort. Il sera moins fort... Mais nous n'aurons plus qu'un seul mage noir. Alors, à quel prix ? »**_

_**« Oui, mais Voldemort est le plus puissant. Si un groupe fait bande a part, il ne sera pas aussi fort que l'armée de Voldemort... »**_

Certaines personnes acquiescèrent. Hermione s'assit alors, et un débat eut lieu.

Le Dimanche passa trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Il en fut de même pour Draco. Il devait faire parler la Gryffondore. Mais il savait bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau comme cela... Il pouvait lui faire peur, la pousser à bout... Soudain, le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait asséné en troisième lui revint en mémoire. C'est qu'elle avait une sacrée droite la petite Granger. Ça le fit sourire. Cette fille lui faisait un peu peur parfois... Et puis l'image d'Hermione en talon et robe dos nue lui revint en mémoire. Son père n'avait pas tord, elle avait aussi quelques atouts non négligeables. Et s'il la séduisait pour arriver à ses fins... Non, cette idée était bien trop... Draco ne savait pas, mais il ne voulait pas l'avoir de cette manière. Avec elle, mieux valait employer la force. Le regard embué de larmes de la jeune femme l'avait... Troublé. Tant de sentiments dans un simple regard l'avait tout retourné. Elle était son inverse. Toujours souriante, aimante, sensible... Alors que lui, il était une boule de glace. Peu importait. Draco se ressaisit. De n'importe quelle façon, elle parlerait. Il établit un plan. Si elle ne parlerait pas ( ce dont il était certain )... Peut-être que....

Draco se releva brusquement, il la tenait, la solution !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle fut tentée de rester au lit. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner Lucius comme ça. Contrainte de sortir du lit, elle s'efforça de faire moins de bruit qu'une souris. Elle s'habilla à tâtons, ne pouvant allumer la lumière. Elle se coiffa les cheveux de sa main, et sortit à pas de loup de la chambre. Elle s'enveloppa dans une robe de sorcier et descendit les escaliers. S'apprêtant à appuyer sur la poignée, elle inspira un bon coup. Pourquoi angoissait-elle à l'idée de ce rendez-vous ?

Elle sortit dehors et se dirigea vers le village sorcier. Elle se retourna vers le terrier. Au premier, elle vit Ron la regarder partir. Elle soupira, son regard triste lui enserrant le cœur. Tendrement, elle lui sourit et hésitante, reprit sa route.

Elle arriva enfin jusqu'au village. Elle s'était sentie épiée tout le long de la route. Mais qu'importe, elle était arrivée. Elle vit Tom, le voiturier. Elle lui sourit amicalement, heureuse de trouver une personne en qui elle avait un semblant de confiance. Il la fit monter dans la voiture qui s'envola presque aussitôt.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la déposa dans une rue marchande. Entonnée, Hermione demanda :

_**« Heu... Tom, vous êtes sûr que c'est ici que monsieur Malfoy vous a dit de m'emmener ?? »**_

Tom rigola légèrement avant de dire :

_**« Ce n'est pas monsieur Malfoy que vous allez rencontrer, mais son jeune fils, Draco. »**_

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

_**« Il ne fallait pas ? Il m'a dit que c'était une surprise... »**_

Ça pour une surprise, pensa Hermione :

_**« Ramenez moi ! »**_ S'exclama t'elle paniquée à l'idée de revoir Draco après l'autre soir.

Mais il était trop tard, elle sentait déjà sa présence brûlante dans son dos. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos tandis que le souffle chaud de Draco effleurait son cou :

_**« Je te fais peur, Granger ? »**_

Elle se retourna nerveusement et fit face à deux perles d'argent, la fixant avec une intensité peu commune.

Draco fit signe au chauffeur de partir, ce dernier s'exécuta à contre cœur. Il aimait bien la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Hermione entendit la voiture repartir. Prise de panique, elle chercha une issue de secoure. Reculant, tandis que Draco avançait.

_**« Il me semble, Granger, que nous avons a parler. »**_

Hermione s'exclama :

_**« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Malfoy !! »**_

Et elle essaya de s'enfuir en courant. Amusé, Draco la rattrapa bien vite. Il lui attrapa le bras violemment, serrant ses doigts sur le bras meurtris de la jeune femme. Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'entraina dans une ruelle étroite. Un cul de sac. Hermione ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

_**« Où est donc passé le courage Gryffondorien ? Tu étais plus arrogante l'autre soir ! »**_

Draco s'amusait vraiment de la situation. Lire dans ses yeux la peur et l'angoisse évidente renforçait le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle.

_**« Que me veux-tu ? »**_

Draco rit sinistrement.

_**« Te parler. Je viens de te le dire. »**_

Hermione sembla désespérée. Puis elle se reprit bien vite. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il avança jusqu'à elle.

_**« Pour commencer, Granger, tu vas me dire gentiment ce qu'il s'est dit entre mon père et toi sur le chemin de traverse. »**_

Hermione rigola :

_**« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? »**_

Draco colla son corps contre celui de sa proie.

_**« Sinon, je tirerais des réponses par la force. »**_

Hermione tressaillit. Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux.

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle se mit à crier à l'aide. Draco la fit taire, posant brutalement sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle lui mordit jusqu'au sang. Et puis, elle se débattit, l'assommant de coup. Par surprise, il la laissa s'échapper, mais il la rattrapa bien vite. Il l'envoya contre un mur, où elle se cogna violemment, et en tomba par terre. Se massant la tête, elle fut relevée de force par Draco, hors de lui. Étourdit et souffrant le martyr, elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se tenir, puisque Draco la tenait fermement. Ce dernier vit les yeux ambre de son homologue se remplir de larmes. Du sang coulait le long de sa nuque. Une main sur sa bouche, il lui susurra impitoyable :

_**« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, Hermione. Je veux ces renseignements et tu vas me les donner. »**_

Il enleva sa main de la bouche de la jeune femme pour attraper sa baguette. Il put lire dans ses yeux la peur grandissante tandis qu'elle lui murmura :

_**« Laisse moi partir, s'il te plait. »**_

Son ton implorant le fit faiblir. Mais il tenait trop à ces informations pour les laisser partir.

_**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer Granger, si c'est ce dont tu as peur, je compte juste me servir. »**_

Elle recommença à sangloter, mais Draco ne vit plus la peur dans ses yeux, mais le dégout. Meurtrit, il posa sa baguette sur la tempe de sa proie, et en retira un mince filet argenté. La jeune Gryffondore n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. Il déposa le souvenir d'Hermione dans une fiole et s'apprêtait à répéter la même opération lorsqu'une voix les interrompit :

_**« Hey ! Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ??!! » **_

L'homme se rapprocha et envoya Draco sur le mur voisin à l'aide d'un sort. Il se précipita vers une Hermione écroulée par terre, en pleures. Doucement, il la releva. Lançant un regard meurtrier à Draco, il assit Hermione à même le sol et s'apprêtait à envoyer une correction à Draco lorsque la voix chevrotante d'Hermione retentit :

_**« Non ! Laissez le partir ! »**_

L'homme se retourna intrigué mais il abandonna. Il rejoint Hermione et la mit debout. Draco eut juste eut le temps de voir le regard d'Hermione, mélange de déception, de colère, de haine, de tristesse, de douleur. Son regard lui brula les entrailles tellement il était puissant. Et là, dans les bras de cet inconnu, elle s'évanouit. Puis, l'homme transplanna, accompagnant Hermione pour la soigner. Draco resta à terre. De rage, il tapa dans le mur, à s'en faire saigner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tant en colère. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait eut qu'un souvenir, ou si c'était à cause du regard qu'elle lui avait envoyé. De ces regards qui ne peuvent s'oublier, qui marque votre cœur. Il finit par rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas eut ce qu'il voulait, mais avait tout de même réussit à lui soutirer un souvenir.

Son père s'était absenté, alors, il se précipita dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Il sortit la pensine de l'étagère, vida le contenue de la fiole à l'intérieur et hésita à plonger dedans. Après le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, il hésitait. Sa conscience lui intimant de ne rien faire, et sa tête lui ordonnant de plonger sa tête dans cette eau limpide.

Il écouta sa tête.

Hermione poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine du terrier. Il était 11heures. Elle n'avait pas voulut aller à l'hôpital. Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture. Il n'y avait personne, a première vue. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsque la voix de madame Weasley retentit :

_**« Hermione, ma chérie, où étais-tu ?? »**_

La mère de Ron s'approcha :

_**« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pale !! » **_

Hermione monta un peu plus dans les escaliers, évitant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le regard inquisiteur de Molly.

_**« Oui oui, je suis encore fatiguée. Je monte me recoucher ! »**_

_**« Où étais-tu ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? »**_

Hermione ne répondit même pas. Elle croisa Ron dans les escaliers. Elle le croisa sans lui adresser la parole, alors, sans un mot, il la suivit.

Dans la chambre, elle s'écroula sur le lit, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Elle sentit qu'on s'asseyait sur le lit. Elle ne releva même pas la tête. Elle sentit alors les doigts de Ron parcourir sa nuque.

_**« Tu t'es cognée ? Tu as du sang séché. »**_

Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux et croisa le regard de Ron.

Trop près, beaucoup trop près. Elle se tassa dans les coussins. Sans plus un mot, il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Hermione pensait qu'il la laisserait tranquille, mais il ré entra quelques instants plus tard avec un gant et une bassine. Elle s'assit sur le lit, se laissant docilement soigner par son ami. Au bout d'un moment, il lui murmura :

_**« C'est triste à dire, Hermione, mais j'espère que ça t'aura servit de leçon. »**_

Elle soupira, baissant la tête, puis vrillant son regard déterminé dans celui triste de Ron.

_**« Apparemment non. » **_murmura t'il.

_**« Tu as changé Hermione » **_Reprit le roux.

Hermione détourna la tête et murmura :

_**« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait changé, Ron, c'est le monde. »**_

cela fit sourire le jeune Weasley.

_**« Où sont Harry et Ginny ? »**_

_**« Dans le jardin. »**_

Hermione perdit son regard par la fenêtre.

_**« Ils se font du mal » **_Répondit Hermione. _**« Ginny goute de faux espoir et Harry se complait à les créer, pour y croire lui aussi. »**_

_**« Hermione... »**_ La brune reporta son regard dans celui de Ron. Il se saisit de son menton et doucement approcha ses lèvres.

_**« J'ai eut peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose ce matin. »**_

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione, oui, aujourd'hui, elle avait été terriblement déçue. Mais Ron interpréta ses larmes comme sa sensibilité face au fait qu'il s'inquiétait. Alors, il l'embrassa.

La boule au ventre d'Hermione sembla exploser. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre le passé. Celui d'avoir aimé l'homme qui posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulait vraiment les retrouver, retrouver cette sensation qui nous fait se sentir meilleur. Aimer... s'envoler... rêver.

Mais ce qu'Hermione pensait trouver en se laissant aller contre le corps de Ron, elle venait tout simplement d'y renoncer. Elle pensait retrouver la passion d'un amour, mais elle étouffait ses rêves, celui d'un amour de feu, contre un amour fraternel, où elle était sûre de ne jamais souffrir. Ron rompit le baiser, le bonheur se lisant dans ses yeux. Il se leva doucement et caressa la joue d'Hermione :

_**« Je te laisse te reposer maintenant. »**_

Puis il partit. Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione ne bougea pas, laissant les larmes couler contre ses joues. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien ressentit ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle plus à ressentir la moindre chose ? Elle avait mis de côté tant de sentiments. Ses scrupules, elle les avait balayé, son amour, elle l'avait laissé s'envoler, sa peur, elle la contrôlait. Sa passion, elle l'avait enterré, seule, l'instinct de survie la tirait vers le haut. Parfois, le désespoir donne des ailes.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco rouvrit les yeux. Il était sur le chemin de traverse. Il se vit discuter avec Pansy. Doucement il s'approcha de son père. Il était déjà avec les Weasley. Hermione s'avança alors, telle le ferait un professeur devant ses élèves pas sage.

_**« Monsieur Malfoy. J'aurais quelque chose à vous dire... en privé ! »**_

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment osait-elle parler à son père ainsi.

Son père se mit à rire.

_**« Et pourquoi vous accorderais-je ce privilège ? »**_

_**« Si vous tenez à ce que la discussion entre Dumbledore et vous la veille de sa mort reste**_ _**confidentielle, il vaudrait mieux nous éloigner. »**_

Lucius perdit quelques couleurs et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il attira Hermione dans un coin plus tranquille.

_**« Comment avez-vous su ? »**_

Hermione sourit :

_**« L'important monsieur n'est pas de savoir comment je l'ai su, mais ce que je pourrais faire avec une telle information... »**_

A nouveau, Lucius perdit contenance.

_**« Vous n'oseriez pas... »**_

_**« Mettez moi au défit. »**_ Le provoqua t'elle.

_**« Je ne vais pas vous vendre, Monsieur, mais je viens vous proposer mon aide. »**_

Lucius rigola, septique.

_**« C'est ce que s'apprêtait à faire Dumbledore, il n'en a malheureusement pas eut le temps, mais il m'a fait promettre de le faire pour lui.... »**_

_**« Bien, et que proposez-vous en marché ? »**_

_**« Vous savez que je ne ferais pas ça gratuitement. Il y aura une ou deux conditions. »**_

Un homme passa près d'eux.

_**« Pas ici, je vous contacterais. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas encore accepté. »**_

Hermione sourit.

_**« Très bien, à la prochaine, Lucius, bien entendu, il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous. Il y va de votre intérêt et du miens... »**_

Draco se vit arriver, l'air en colère. Il s'exclama :

_**« Tient, une sang de bourbe !! Je suis étonné qu'ils vous laissent sortir dehors, chien puant ! »**_

_**« Draco Malfoy !! S'écria t-elle, blanche de rage. Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis !! »**_

_**« Sinon quoi Granger ?? Tu va me taper ??? Houuuu que j'ai peur !!! »**_

_**« Tu as déjà testé mon droit Malfoy ! Je te conseille vivement de ne pas le provoquer, parce que ça me démange de te le balancer à**_ **_nouveau !! »_**

Draco ricana sournoisement.

_**« Dégage, Malfoy !! »**_

_**« Tiiiiens !! Weasley pour défendre sa copine !! Ça c'est trop fort !! Je ne t'avais pas entendu le siffler pourtant Granger ! »**_

_**« Va donc t'occuper de ton bouledogue et laisse nous tranquille !! »**_

_**« Houuuu !! Ça balance sévère !! Combien de temps as-tu mis pour la trouver celle la ??? Mais dis moi, Weasel, est-ce qu'au moins tu la**_ **_baise ? »_**

Il vit Ron devenir rouge écrevisse, et Hermione ouvrir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_**« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu dois vraiment avoir envie de te la faire pour oser te mesurer à moi !! »**_

_**« Ça suffit Draco ! » Tonna la voix de Malfoy sénior. **_

Draco se tut instantanément. Hermione fit volte face, mais Draco put apercevoir une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Draco fut éjecté de la pensine, troublé et frustré de ne pas en savoir davantage.

Il rentra dans sa chambre. Il se souvenait de ce que Granger lui avait dit, à nouveau

_« balaye devant ta porte. » _Ces mots raisonnaient en boucle dans son esprit tourmenté.

Pourquoi son père avait-il été voir Dumbledore ???

Avait-il des choses à cacher ? Il ne vit pas tout de suite la silhouette mi allongée sur son lit, en petite tenue. Il se coucha à côté, et ce ne fut que lorsque Pansy s'adressa à lui qu'il réalisa qu'elle se trouvait avec lui.

**« Eh bien, je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? »**

Draco soupira réalisant la tenue (dés)habillée de sa petite amie.

_**« Pas maintenant Pansy ! »**_

Elle parut s'offusquer :

_**« Tu n'as jamais refusé auparavant... »**_

_**« Il y a un début à tout ! »**_ Ragea t'il la poussant violemment.

Elle se releva difficilement et lui lança un regard noir

_**« J'ai besoin d'être seul ! Gronda t'il. Laisse moi. »**_

Elle sortit, humiliée, après s'être rhabillée. Ne regrettant pas le moins du monde ses paroles blessantes, Draco suivit le cours de ses pensées.

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi. Draco ne sortait quasiment plus de chez lui. Son père était tombé malade subitement, son cas s'aggravant de jours en jours.

Le mage noir avait repoussé la cérémonie. Il était bien trop occupé par le petit groupe de traitres. Draco se demandait toujours comment serait sa vie auprès de son maitre. Il était tenté par le pouvoir, mais ne souhaitait pas renoncer à sa liberté. Dans la journée, il rendit visite à son père. Il se figea sur place. Une tête brune venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se figea également.

_**« Comment va ta tête Granger ? » La provoqua t'il.**_

_**« Mieux que ton père. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Je suis heureuse que tu t'en inquiète. »**_

La tête haute, elle s'apprêtait à le dépasser. Mais il la retint dans un réflexe. Elle se tourna vers lui, sentant le désir malveillant qu'elle avait réveillé en lui.

Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi avait-il eut cette réaction ? Elle l'avait surpris dans sa réponse. Il se reprit néanmoins et murmura d'une voix plus froide encore que la glace :

_**« Ne me provoque plus ainsi, surtout si mon père fait partit de cette provocation ! »**_

Elle sembla indécise et répondit incisive :

_**« Alors quoi, Draco, On commence à douter de papounet Mangemort ??? »**_

Draco la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

_**« Deux fois en quelques semaines Malfoy... Ta chère Pansy ne te satisfait donc plus ? »**_

Il la gifla regrettant son geste aussitôt. Un Malfoy ne frappait pas. Jamais...

_**« Voilà qui te différencie des autres. »**_ Répondit elle semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Il grogna lorsque la voix de Lucius retentit :

_**« Draco... »**_ Un faible son s'échappa de la porte.

_**« Il va mourir Draco. Ne le fait pas attendre. »**_

Il secoua la tête négativement, réalisant petit à petit ses paroles. Elle s'était déjà échappée. Comme le vent, elle ne se laissait pas retenir.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, plongée dans le noir. Son père, allongé dans son lit, prenait déjà la couleur de la mort.

_**« Je suis là père. »**_ Ces mots qu'il voulait assurés étaient sortit comme une plainte.

_**« Assied toi... »**_ Murmura Lucius dans un effort incroyable.

Il s'exécuta.

Un ange passa, puis son père prit la parole :

_**« Mon fils... Je sais que tu dois recevoir la marque dans très peu de temps... »**_

_**« Père... nous en avons déjà parlé. Si tel est votre souhait, je l'assumerais. »**_

_**« Non, Draco. Refuse la marque. Ta vie n'est pas faite pour être régie... Tu dois être le maître de ta destinée. »**_

Draco sembla perdu.

_**« J'ai gâché ma vie à obéir à des ordres, ne laisse pas la tienne s'échapper mon fils. Souvient toi comme nous avons été heureux, tous les trois, lorsque le maître avait disparût... Avant Poudlard... »**_

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne devait pas pleurer. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas.

Narcissa entra alors, pleurant de tout son soul.

_**« Il arrive » **_Sanglota t'elle.

Lucius lui sourit et reprit :

_**« Si la vie devient trop difficile, demandez de l'aide. Trouvez Hermione Granger. »**_

Narcissa pleura plus fort. Draco quant à lui sentit la colère l'envahir.

Rogue entra et les discussions s'arrêtèrent.

Le maître des potions lui fit avaler une autre potion.

_**« Ça va calmer les douleurs »**_ Murmura t'il de sa voix ténébreuse.

Lucius toussa et puis cessa de respirer. Doucement, sa tête tomba sur le côté. Un dernier regard pour sa femme et son fils, et il ferma les yeux à jamais.

Narcissa s'écroula au chevet de son défunt mari, tandis que Draco se releva à une vitesse surprenante. Sans un mot, le visage inexpressif, il sortit dehors. Il se rendit dans le jardin. Pas une larme ne s'échappa de ses yeux. Pas un cri, pas un geste. Il resta là, dehors à contempler la fontaine de son enfance.

Il faisait enfin un lien entre tout cela. Son père avait trouvé Dumbledore pour avoir sa protection. Peut-être voulait-il quitter les rangs du mage noir ? Et il lui demandait de ne pas y entrer. Hermione continuait ce que son ancien directeur n'avait put faire...

Il réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ? Refuser ou accepter l'offre de Voldemort ?

S'il refusait, il serait traqué, tué... S'il acceptait, il trahissait la dernière volonté de son père...

Hermione rentra ce matin là, une boule à la place de l'estomac.

Avait-elle fait la meilleure chose qu'il soit ?? C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait tant de tristesse dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy. Encore une fois, il avait été violent avec elle. Il la haïssait tant... désolée, elle se laissa tomber au bord d'un arbre. Elle entendit des rires. Elle se leva, cherchant l'origine de tout ce vacarme. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver Ginny, et Harry, écroulés de rire. Hermione s'immisça dans le duo :

_**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?? »**_

Ginny se retourna, surprise

_**« Rien, Harry me racontait l'histoire du polynectar !! Un chat !!! Mouhahahahaha !! »**_

Hermione fusilla du regard Harry, faussement désolé. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de Ginny et lui sauta dessus en criant : _**« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chaaat !! »**_

S'en suivit une course poursuite dans le jardin. Les éclats de rires des trois amis s'élevaient dans les airs.

Soudain, un cri perça la quiétude du moment. Un cri de désespoir venant de la maison. Tous trois se regardèrent et s'élancèrent vers la maison. Ils trouvèrent Molly assise sur une chaise – avachie – plus exactement, pleurant tout son soul, Ron la retenant.

_**« Que se passe t'il ? »**_ Demanda Ginny, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

Molly releva les yeux vers elle, décomposée. Ginny répéta la question en criant presque, hystérique.

Ron prit enfin la parole.

_**« Papa s'est fait attaqué. »**_

Ginny manqua de s'écrouler, mais Harry la soutint. Hermione quant à elle s'accrocha à la chaise devant elle. Ron évitait son regard alors qu'elle avait besoin d'être soutenue.

_**« Il va bien ? »**_ Demanda Ginny au bord de la crise de nerf. Harry resserra son étreinte sur elle, et Ron répondit à nouveau :

_**« Il est à Sainte Mangouste. Son état est... stable... »**_

_**« Il ne peut pas rester là bas !! »**_ S'exclama Hermione. _**« Ils vont le retrouver et le tuer !! »**_

Ginny sanglota et enfouit son visage dans le pull d'Harry.

Ron fusilla du regard Hermione :

_**« Merci »**_ Marmonna t'il. _**« Harry, emmène Ginny en haut. »**_

Harry allait s'exécuter, mais Ginny le repoussa violemment :

_**« Il est Hors de question que j'aille en haut !! C'est de mon père dont il est question, je n'ai plus 5ans !! »**_

Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, personne n'osa contester.

_**« Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici... »**_ Entama l'un des jumeaux.

_**« Où allons-nous aller ?? » **_Paniqua Ginny.

_**« Rassure toi petite sœur. Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques temps, un petit bout de femme avait soumis une idée... Hermione... Poudlard commence à être aménagé. Il n'y a malheureusement que très peu de chambres de finies. »**_

MacGonagal entra.

_**« Ce que Georges essaie de vous dire piètrement, c'est que tout le monde ne logera pas à Poudlard. »**_

_**« Madame... Commença Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas mettre en place un système de famille d'accueil. Je pourrais loger des personnes chez moi par exemple... »**_

_**« Voldemort tue les moldus Hermione, l'as-tu oublié ? »**_ Cracha Ron.

_**« Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être Ron !! Peut-être préfères-tu rester ici ??!! »**_

Ron rougit.

_**« Que je sache... **_continua t'elle, _**mes parents n'ont pas été attaqué !! Nous protègerons les maisons par des sortilèges !! »**_

_**« Ça n'a pas fonctionné ici ! »**_

_**« C'est peut-être parce que ton père est connu comme aimant les moldus, que tu es le meilleur ami de Harry !! Ils croient que je suis avec vous. Pourquoi attaquer ma famille ? »**_

_**« Pour te faire souffrir peut-être ? »**_

_**« Écoutez ! **_Trancha MacGonagal._** Il me semble qu'Hermione a un ranch près de la côte. Les mangemorts ne penseront pas vous trouver ici... »**_

Hermione adressa un regard entendu à Ron.

_**« Bien... C'est réglé pour vous, Hermione. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous trouver un locataire. Lançons un appel à tous les résistants. Que ceux qui peuvent héberger se fasse connaître. »**_

Harry se tassa. Qu'allait-on faire de lui ?

_**« La famille Weasley ainsi que vous Harry, vous logerez à Poudlard. Il me semble que vous êtes les premiers visés... »**_

_**« Hermione aussi !!**_ S'exclama Ron._** Elle ne sera pas en sécurité chez elle !! »**_

_**« Pas plus qu'ici Ron !! Je dois laisser ma place aux gens qui en ont vraiment besoin !! »**_

_**« Mais TU en as besoin !! »**_

_**« Moins que d'autres !! Beaucoup de familles sont en fuite pour avoir refusé la marque !! Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre leur place !!! »**_

Ron, vaincu, monta dans sa chambre, en colère.

Hermione soupira.

_**« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que vous veniez à Poudlard. »**_

Hermione sourit à son professeur. Elle lisait dans son regard la peur, l'inquiétude.

_**« Voldemort n'attaquera pas... Pas pour l'instant. Il doit remettre de l'ordre dans ses rangs. Il sait que pour les plus intelligents de ses mangemorts, l'argent ne leur suffit plus. C'est le pouvoir qu'ils visent à présent. »**_

MacGonagal acquiesça gravement.

Hermione se leva, et quitta les lieux. Elle devait écrire à ses parents.

Le plan ne se passait pas comme prévu, depuis la mort de Lucius, mais elle espérait tout de même que quelque chose fonctionne enfin.

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé. Dans un manoir, une femme tournait en rond. Narcissa se rongeait les sangs. Draco avait disparut depuis plus de 24heures. Elle entendit un POP sonore. Angoissée comme jamais, elle accourut dehors. Là, étalé par terre gisait son fils. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi. Oubliant toute tenue, elle courut vers le corps inerte de Draco. Sa chemise était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, laissant apparaître des blessures saignant abondamment. Tendrement, elle retourna Draco, de façon à voire son visage. Il était tuméfié. Elle appela Citrouille.

_**« Prépare un lit et de quoi le soigner !! »**_ Lui ordonna t'elle. L'elfe de maison disparut à son tour. Mais Narcissa n'en avait que faire. Elle fit léviter Draco le plus précautionneusement jusqu'à la chambre. Il semblait flotter dans les airs, son corps se laissant aller, un bras pendant bizarrement. Lorsqu'enfin il fut installé, elle lui administra les premiers soins. Si Narcissa n'avait pas épousé Lucius, elle serait devenue médicomage. C'était son rêve depuis son enfance... Elle répara le bras de son fils, lui soigna ses blessures, et le veilla toute la nuit, comme le ferait une vraie mère poule.

Il ouvrit les yeux dans la soirée.

Narcissa, endormie contre lui fut réveillée par les plaintes de Draco.

_**« Ne bouge pas... » **_Murmura t'elle

Mais déjà Draco essayait de se relever.

_**« Repose toi ! »**_ Fit-elle plus sévèrement. Il se recoucha alors, ne souhaitant plus lutter.

_**« Que t'es t-il arrivé Draco ?? »**_ Demanda t'elle, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

_**« C'est... Le seigneur des ténèbres... »**_

Narcissa releva la manche de son fils.

_**« Ainsi, tu as écouté ton père... »**_

_**« Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité au manoir. Nous devons fuir mère... »**_

_**« Repose toi... Les valises sont déjà faites. Il est temps d'écouter ton père. »**_

Draco ouvrit grands les yeux. Avait-il bien comprit ?

_**« Je vais de ce pas envoyer une missive à MacGonagal. Espérons qu'elle la recevra... »**_

Narcissa savait que son fils ne voulait en aucun cas trouver refuge au sein de l'ordre, mais il le fallait. Leur survie en dépendait.

Elle se leva, résignée à tout quitter et écrit une lettre à son ancien professeur.

Draco quant à lui ne put que rester allongé. Il se remémora sa visite auprès du maître.

Il avait été convoqué pour la cérémonie. Il s'était rendu auprès du maitre, toujours indécis. Il voulait voir, quitte à risquer sa vie, ce qu'il deviendrait plus tard...

Il s'était présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait vu un jeune homme recevoir la marque. Il l'avait vu s'écrouler par terre tant la douleur était effroyable, et les autres rire. Il avait vu le sacrifice d'une jeune moldu, à peine âgée de 5 ou 6 ans. Un instant, il avait vu dans son regard la même étincelle que dans celui de Granger. Le jeune nouveau mangemort avait dût la tuer. De sang froid. Ce qu'il avait fait. Et lui, il avait faillit vomir. Il n'oublierait jamais... Voir cette étincelle s'éteindre dans les yeux apeurés de cette petite fille. La voir s'écrouler à terre, sans vie, son corps donné à Nagini, comme un vulgaire morceaux de viande. Il revoyait son père lui dire de ne pas laisser sa liberté s'envoler.. Comme l'étincelle de cette jeune enfant était partie. Il réalisa soudain qu'en acceptant la marque, il signait sa condamnation... Son tour était arrivé avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver une solution.

Voldemort avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait su tout de suite que Draco ne pourrais jamais tuer une petite fille de sang froid.

Tout s'était enchainé. Il s'était fait maltraité, torturé.

Voyant sa dernière heure arriver, il n'avait plus lutté.

Voldemort s'était alors approché.

_**« Draco... Draco... Je pourrais faire de toi un prince... ou au contraire, je pourrais te réduire au néant. A la survie... »**_

Un long silence s'était abattu dans la salle.

Voldemort avait fait signe à ses disciples de partir. Puis, une fois seuls, il lui avait susurré :

_**« Je vais te laisser la vie, Draco Malfoy... Mais uniquement pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir à nouveau quant à la possibilité de rejoindre nos rangs. »**_

Draco avait relevé la tête.

_**« Pourquoi me laisser cette chance ? »**_

_**« Parce que tu es un être... spécial... Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses à mes côtés. Pense à tout le pouvoir que tu acquerrai... »**_

_**« Et si je refuse ?! »**_

Un nouveau Doloris avait fusé, faisant se tordre de douleur le jeune Malfoy.

_**« Draco... Tu as déjà perdu ton si cher père... Ce regretté Lucius... Un très bon sujet... Il serait dommage que tu perdes tout de par ta bêtise !! Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de moi !!! » **_Avait-il ricané.

Et puis, sa voix avait retentit comme une insulte :

_**« Pars tant que je suis de bonne humeur !! »**_

Draco avait réunit toutes ses forces et avait transplané, priant pour ne pas se désartibuler.

Il avait finalement atterrit à bon port, et en un seul morceau, et s'était évanoui tant la douleur et la fatigue le submergeait.

* * *

Hermione était tranquillement assise dans la cuisine. Une réunion avait lieu dans la salle d'à côté, mais elle ne pensait pas à cela. Elle se demandait si un jour la guerre allait cesser. Harry reparlait de partir à la recherche des Horcruses. Et Ginny parlait de venir, le soir, entre deux sanglots. Hermione était fatiguée, lasse de ce jeu dangereux auquel elle jouait. De plus, Ron lui avait fait une crise l'autre soir. Il s'inquiétait tant que ça les bouffait tous les deux.

Soudain, elle releva la tête, perturbée par un bruit incongru. Un hibou grand Duc tapotait sur le carreau. Elle ouvrit à l'animal et lui retira la lettre. Elle n'avait pas de destinataire. Juste _« Le terrier »_ était inscrit dessus.

Mais Hermione reconnut le sauts des Malfoys.

Excitée, et curieuse, elle se précipita vers le lieu de la réunion.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas et s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Toutes les têtes étaient à présents tournées vers elle.

**« Eh bien, que me vaut autant d'enthousiasme Miss Granger ? »**

Rougissante et confuse, Hermione approcha lentement.

_**« C'est que... Il y avait une lettre... qui n'était adressé à personne... »**_

_**« Vous ne l'avez pas lut ? »**_

_**« Non, j'ai pensé que... Enfin, elle vient des Malfoys. »**_

MacGonagal sembla étonnée et fit signe à Hermione de lui apporter. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, craignant sûrement qu'elle n'explose. Par dessus l'épaule de son professeur, Hermione lut :

_« Chère Minerva..._

_Vous devez trouver curieux de recevoir cette missive de ma part. Madame, croyez moi, ce que je vais vous demander est loin d'être une fantaisie de plus. Lucius, mon bien aimé mari est décédé il y a de cela quelques jours. _

_Draco a écouté sa dernière volonté en refusant la marque que lui offrait le maître. Ainsi, nous sommes désormais contraints d'errer comme des malfaisants. Aujourd'hui, certes en retard, je vous l'accorde, je viens accepter l'aide que Dumbledore m'avait proposé il y a de cela quelques années. Avant le retour du Lord. _

_Je sollicite ainsi votre bienveillance, et vous propose un rendez-vous. Vous êtes un animagus reconnut par l'état, il ne sera donc pas difficile pour vous de venir me visiter. Je ne puis vous communiquer le lieu et la date de cette rencontre, mais mon jeune fils m'a parlé d'un procédé inventé par votre élève Hermione Granger. Je lui ferais part du lieu et de la date ainsi. J'espère que votre bonté vous fera répondre favorablement à ma requête. Il y va de la survie de mon fils et de moi même. J'espère ne pas pousser vos sentiments plus favorablement à notre égard en vous disant que Draco est la seule personne qu'il me reste. Ce n'est pas un garçon méchant. Sa voie n'était pas celle qu'avait tracée pour lui le Lord._

_Avec tout mon respect._

_Narcissa Malfoy. »_

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte.

_**« Que se passe t'il ? »**_ Gronda un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

_**« Rien »**_ Trancha MacGonagal. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui murmura :

_**« Quand est-ce arrivé ? »**_

_**« Il y a de cela a peine quelques minutes. Je vous l'ai apporté aussitôt que j'ai vu que... »**_

_**« Hermione... **_murmura son professeur, _**je compte sur vous pour ne parler de cette lettre à personne. »**_

_**« Vous comptez y aller ? »**_

_**« Oui, je verrais ensuite s'il vaut la peine d'en informer l'ordre... »**_

Hermione monta en vitesse dans sa chambre et ressortit du tiroir à sous vêtements la pièce. Elle chauffait déjà.

Elle redescendit en bas et communiqua à MacGonagal :

_**« Ce soir, minuit, sur le pont de Pierre Tombay. »**_

MacGonagal parut septique puis prononça :

_**« La réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui »**_

Elle attendit que tout le monde soit partit pour s'en aller se préparer.

Hermione entra dans la chambre des garçons, une idée farfelue en tête. Elle s'assura que personne n'était là et fouilla dans la malle de Harry. Elle y trouva aisément ce qu'elle cherchait.

_**« Désolé Harry... » **_Pensa t'elle sincèrement.

Elle ressortit, cachant précautionneusement la cape sous ses vêtements.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

_"La crainte du danger est mille fois plus terrifiante que le danger présent."_

_Daniel Defoe_

Dans une banlieue peu fréquentée d'un village sorcier, un chat errait dans le brouillard. Loin de se douter que non loin de là se cachait sous une cape d'invisibilité une jeune femme, anxieuse quant à la suite des événements.

Hermione vit se faufiler dans l'ombre une silhouette. La silhouette en question s'arrêta tout près du chat. Cette dernière reprit forme humaine lorsqu'elle reconnut Madame Malfoy.

_**« Je vous remercie d'être venue. »**_

_**« Je n'allais décemment pas laisser une de mes anciennes élèves dans le besoin. »**_

Narcissa baissa la tête. Il fut un temps, où tout comme Hermione Granger, Narcissa occupait une place particulière dans le cœur de la vieille femme.

_**« Draco n'est pas avec vous ? »**_

Hermione remarqua les lèvres de Narcissa trembler lorsqu'elle prononça :

_**« Il a été passé à tabac. Il se repose. »**_

MacGonagal soutint son ancienne élève du regard.

_**« Il est urgent que nous trouvions un refuge Minerva. Il va revenir chercher mon fils... Il me le prendra comme il a prit mon mari. C'est en statut de femme désespérée que je suis venue. Je vous en prie. Nous pourrons payer ce qu'il faut... »**_

_**« Nous ne voulons pas d'argent ! Vous devriez le savoir ! La pitié ne s'achète pas ! »**_

Le visage de Narcissa se durcit.

_**« En aucun cas, en vous demandant de l'aide, je n'ai parlé de pitié. Si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez nous offrir, il vaut mieux pour notre fierté que de courir les rues. »**_

Narcissa s'apprêtait à partir, mais MacGonagal la retint.

_**« Je parlerai de votre c.... »**_

Malheureusement, elle n'eut guerre le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un mangemort apparut. Les deux femmes se figèrent d'horreur.

Sans crier gare, Hermione sortit de sous la cape et stupefixa l'homme encagoulé par derrière. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Hermione devina la colère de son professeur, la voyant débarquer comme ceci, mais elle n'en avait cure. Il fallait partir.

_**« Nous devons nous en aller ! Maintenant !! il ne doit pas être le seul ! Allons chercher Draco. Il n'est plus en sécurité là où vous l'avez laissé. »**_

Narcissa sursauta.

_**« Miss Granger... »**_

_**« Madame, sauf votre respect, vous aurez tout le loisir de me remonter les bretelles plus tard. La priorité est de les mettre en sûreté. Rentrez au terrier et prévenez les de notre arrivée. »**_

MacGonagal ne trouva que répondre si ce n'est un _« faites attention »_ les yeux embués.

Hermione et Narcissa s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres brumeux de la rue du pont Pierre Tombay.

Les jambes de l'aristocrate avaient du mal à suivre, peu habituées à ce genre d'exercice. Elles tournèrent dans une petite ruelle, et Narcissa les fit entrer par une porte en bois abîmée. Là, elles longèrent un long couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Au dessous de l'escalier, Narcissa ouvrit une trappe et s'engagea à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Hermione.

Elles descendirent des escaliers étroits et Narcissa alluma une bougie. La pièce, très peu éclairée obligea Hermione à plisser les yeux.

_**« Nous devons faire à la moldu. Ils repèreraient si nous utilisions la magie. »**_

Hermione pensa sombrement que ça devait faire les pieds à Draco.

A peine avait-elle prononcé son nom mentalement, qu'elle sentit une personne se glisser derrière elle. Elle reconnaissait son odeur...

Narcissa, paniquée, rassemblait toutes les bagages.

_**« Où allons-nous, mère ? »**_

La voix nonchalante du garçon ne lui fit même pas relever la tête. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole :

_**« emmène le strict minimum, ils arrivent. »**_

Même plongé dans l'obscurité, Hermione vit nettement les traits de Draco se durcir. Il laissa son sac à terre et n'alla chercher qu'une chose... Une seule.

Hermione plissa les yeux comme pour se persuader qu'elle rêvait bien, mais non, Draco tenait bien dans ses bras une pensine. La pensine de son père.

_**« J'ai dit : ne prend que le strict minimum, Malfoy !! »**_

_**« Je ne prendrais rien d'autre. »**_

Hermione soupira et se mit à rassembler quelques effets du garçon.

Soudain, un bruit les fit sursauter. Ils arrivaient. A en juger par le bruit des pas dans les escaliers, ils étaient bien plus nombreux que eux.

Paniquée, Narcissa saisit son fils par le pull et le mit derrière elle.

_**« Vous ne prendrez pas mon enfant »**_ Murmura t'elle.

Hermione assista à la scène impuissante.

_**« Il n'y a pas de sortit de secours ? »**_

_**« Pas du tout Granger. Nous sommes prit au piège, comme des rats. »**_

Hermione soupira, sa vue se brouillant légèrement. Si près du but...

Soudain, elle eut une illumination. Brandissant la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, elle eut tout juste le temps de les recouvrir tous les trois. Accroupis dans un coin sombre de la pièce, collé les uns contre les autres, Hermione ne put qu'espérer que la cape les recouvrait bien tous les trois.

Draco avait passé un bras autour d'elle, pour la maintenir contre lui, puisqu'elle était en équilibre. Elle sentait son souffle contre la peau nu de son cou, et ne put que frissonner. La panique la submergeait. Lors d'attaque dans ce genre, elle avait toujours trouvé une issue de secours. Mais là, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

Elle vit trois mangemorts pénétrer dans l'étroite pièce. L'un deux semblait en colère.

_**« Ils nous ont échappé !! Bande d'incapable !! »**_

_**« T'en fait pas, ils auront au moins quelques uns d'entre eux... »**_

_**« En es-tu sûr ? » **_S'égosilla le mangemort.

_**« Très sûr, ils ont suivit la vieille pie. Ils doivent les massacrer. »**_

Le mangemort ricana sournoisement. Son rire plus sombre que la nuit se répercuta dans toute la salle. Collé contre la jeune femme, Draco put sentir son corps se raidir, puis trembler. Elle sembla sur le point de sauter hors de sa cachette, mais il resserra son étreinte sur elle. Si elle sortait, ils seraient repéré tous les trois, et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Les mangemorts finirent par partir après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur les affaires abandonnées. Hermione retira la cape, les larmes aux yeux.

_**« Ils sont au terrier... nous devons y aller ! »**_

Draco ricana :

_**« Et nous faire tuer nous aussi !! Très peu pour moi Granger ! »**_

Hermione le fusilla du regard et lui lança, folle de rage :

_**« Alors ça marche comme ça chez vous ? On risque notre peau pour Vous, et vous restez là lorsque les rôles sont inversés ? »**_

_**« Parfaitement »**_ La provoqua t'il.

_**« Tu n'es qu'un être sans scrupules !! Le pire idiot que j'ai jamais rencontré Malfoy !! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir t'aider ! »**_

Il la sonda du regard. Elle disait vrai. Il la vit amorcer son départ, mais il la retint et capitula :

_**« C'est bon Granger ! On va y aller les aider tes copains ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. »**_

Hermione sembla se calmer. Tous trois se mirent en route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terrier, tout semblait calme de l'extérieur. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils posèrent un pied à l'intérieur, ils purent constater l'ampleur de l'attaque. Le terrier semblait être devenu un véritable champ de bataille. Hermione chercha des yeux Ses amis. Elle repéra Ginny, se battant contre un mangemort. Elle stupéfixa le malotru et se précipita vers elle.

_**« Tu es là ?! »**_ S'exclama t'elle soulagée. _**« On attendait plus que vous pour partir. On ne voulais pas que vous... AAAAAAAHHHHH »**_

Ginny s'écroula à terre, secouée de spasmes. Hermione se retourna et aperçut un mangemort, baguette dirigée vers Ginny. Un doloris... Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit, Harry avait déjà tué l'homme. Choquée, Hermione resta sans bouger un moment. Harry avait tué...

Le temps pour le survivant de prendre Ginny dans ses bras, évanouie, Hermione avait reprit contenance. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Tous deux montèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Il la fit monter dans le grenier. Là, il fit monter Ginny avec l'aide d'Hermione. Draco était déjà dans le grenier ainsi que sa mère. Il y avait également quelques personnes qui faisaient partie de l'ordre et Georges, blessé.

_**« On vous attendait »**_ Murmura Ron. _**« Les autres font diversion pendant qu'on s'en va. Ils nous rejoindrons plus tard. »**_

Ron ouvrit une trappe. Elle descendait comme un toboggan. Harry descendit, tenant toujours Ginny serré contre lui. Elle reprenait connaissance doucement. Hermione s'engouffra par la trappe, et se retint de crier. La descente lui avait fait bondir le cœur. Elle atterri sur Draco qui la rattrapa au vol. Sous la violence, ils tombèrent tous deux à terre. Hermione eut même l'occasion de constater qu'il avait atterrit dans un endroit fait de terre séchée. N'aimant pas trop ce goût, elle toussa. Draco l'observait, goguenard.

_**« C'est gentil d'avoir amortit ma chute Granger. »**_

Elle le fusilla du regard et se leva le plus dignement possible. Pas le temps d'enlever la poussière, ils devaient fuir.

Ils suivirent le petit groupe. Ils marchèrent près d'un quart d'heure. Enfin, le vent se mêla de nouveau à leurs cheveux. Hermione respira un bon coup. Elle savait où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient dans le village sorcier. Là, Fred prit la parole, soutenant son frère :

_**« Bien, vous allez transplaner deux par deux. Dans un premier temps, on va regagner un repère abandonné. Ensuite, lorsque tout le monde sera digne de confiance, on gagnera le vrai QG. »**_

Fred regarda Hermione puis Ron, et il leur murmura à l'oreille l'adresse.

Lorsque toutes personnes en qui il avait vraiment confiance surent l'adresse, il leur demanda de se mettre avec ceux à qui il n'avait rien dit.

Tout le monde trouva une personne pour le transplanage d'escorte.

Hermione se dirigea vers un homme, assez imposant, mais un bras l'attrapa :

_**« Si tu transplane avec lui, vous allez vous désartibuler. Il est beaucoup trop gros pour toi. »**_

Hermione fusilla du regard Harry.

_**« Va avec Malfoy »**_

Harry se détourna d'elle, conscient qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Hermione, à contre-cœur saisit le bras de Draco.

_**« Comme on se retrouve Grangie. » **_

_**« Malfoy, tu oublies que maintenant tu es chez nous. On va donc se retrouver souvent, et je ne supporterais pas devoir te l'entendre dire à chaque fois !! Clair ?! »**_

Draco ricana.

_**« Maintenant, prends ma main ! »**_

Draco observa la main tendue, et la saisit.

_**« N'oublies pas, les trois D »**_

Mais au moment où ils transplannaient, il l'enlaça. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent dans la clairière, et tout le monde les vit arriver, enlacé comme un couple.

Hermione mit du temps avant de réagir. Mais une fois qu'elle comprit, elle éjecta Draco loin d'elle. Il faillit en tomber. Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui détourna les yeux. Furieuse, elle pressa tout le monde de prendre le portoloin. Enfin, ils atterrirent tous dans une rue. Fred fit passer un morceau de papier où l'adresse était indiquée. Ils virent alors sous leur yeux apparaître une petite maison. Draco renifla dédaigneusement et avança vers la bâtisse. Tous le suivirent. On installa les blessés sur des lits de paille et les autres s'installèrent à même le sol.

_**« Où est-on demanda Draco »**_

_**« Nous somme dans une grange moldu. Les mangemorts mettront plus de temps à nous retrouver ici. Nous pouvons dormir tranquille. Mais avant, chacun doit passer le test du véritasérum. Un par un, en file indienne. Personne ne doit utiliser la magie, ou nous serons repérés. »**_

Hermione aperçut Ron changer de pièce. Elle le suivit. Une conversation s'imposait.

_**« Ron, que... »**_

_**« Vas t'en Hermione ! »**_

Hermione, outrée, s'assit sur la table, bras croisés.

_**« On va continuer comme ça longtemps ? Mais enfin, qu'as tu Ron ? »**_ S'emporta t'elle

Il se retourna si vite qu'elle entendit son cou craquer.

_**« Moi ?! MOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? » **_Il s'avança colérique vers elle. _**« TOI qu'est-ce qui te prend !! Tu... tu manigance avec Malfoy père, tu ramène le fils, et je te retrouve en train de l'enlacer !! »**_

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux.

_**« Enfin Ron !! Tu sais très bien qu'il a fait ça juste pour m'embêter !! »**_

_**« Oui !! Maintenant, il ne fait que t'embêter !! Où sont les insultes ? 7Ans de haine Hermione, et tu te laisse enlacer par ce rat !!! »**_

Hermione inspira profondément.

_**« Ron !! Malfoy n'est pas le problème !! »**_

_**« Alors c'est nous, c'est ça ? C'est moi ? C'est toi ? J'en viens à me demander Hermione, si**_ _**nous n'étions pas mieux juste amis ?! »**_

Hermione sursauta. Elle tenait beaucoup à Ron, et l'entendre dire ça la blessa.

_**« Je ne voulais pas sortir avec to... »**_

_**« TU N'AS RIEN FAIT POUR ME REPOUSSER !!! »**_

_**« J'avais pas finit ma phrase Ron. »**_

_**« Comment peut-tu être calme alors qu'on est en train de se déchirer ? Hein !! »**_

_**« Je... »**_

_**« Encore une fois, tu vois, le problème, c'est Malfoy. Tu pense qu'en sortant avec moi, ton**_ _**idylle avec ce fils de mangemort passera inaperçu !! »**_

Hermione se leva :

_**« Que tu doutes de lui, j'en conviens, mais de moi, je ne le tolère pas !!Malfoy est ici parce que je l'ai emmené !! Je lui fait confiance. Il n'est pas un bon saint-maritin, mais il n'est pas du côté du Lord !! »**_

_**« Alors, ça y est, tu prends sa défense maintenant ? »**_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et ledit Malfoy entra.

_**« Il y a un problème ? »**_ Demanda t'il innocemment.

Ron le regarda, la rage se lisant sur son visage. Il partit en claquant la porte.

Draco, pour détendre l'atmosphère demanda :

_**« Une dispute, Grangie ? »**_

Elle se retourna, contrôlant peu sa rage et fondit sur Draco. De son doigt, elle tapa contre le torse de Draco en martelant de ces mots :

_**« TOI !! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la PAROLE !! »**_

Draco la vit disparaître de son champ de vision et la porte claqua une deuxième fois. Il resta là un instant. La dispute Granger/Weasley avait retentit dans toute la maison. Tout le mode l'avait entendu. Lui aussi. Granger avait prit sa défense. Il sourit. C'était la première fois qu'on prenait sa défense sans arrière pensée. Même si maintenant elle était fâchée contre lui, il savait qu'elle avait confiance en lui, et qu'elle le défendrait devant tous ces pessimistes. Au fond, elle devait l'apprécier un minimum ?

Il ressortit. C'était son tour de passer le test. Il s'installa sur la chaise et on lui fit boire une cuillerée du sérum.

_**« Draco, es-tu du côté de l'ordre, ou de celui du Lord ? »**_

Draco ne fit rien pour retenir sa réponse. Lutter ne servait à rien.

_**« Je ne suis d'aucun côté. »**_

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle.

_**« Donc, tu avoues ne pas avoir encore choisit de camps ? »**_

_**« Non, je dit ne prendre le partie d'aucun. J'ai déjà eut l'occasion d'entrer dans les rangs du Lord. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai refusé. »**_

Fred resta sans voix tandis qu'il apercevait dans les yeux de Draco une lueur de sincérité.

_**« Pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas ? »**_

_**« C'est à cause de mon père. Et aussi de... de... **_'Draco ferma les yeux pour retenir le flot de parole qui menaçait de couler' _**d'Hermione.**_ '' Ron serra les poings tandis que tout le monde ouvrait grands les yeux '.

Il retint la phrase qui allait sortir. Le philtre ne faisait plus effet. Rassuré, il constata que tout le monde le regardait. Rageur d'avoir laissé passer tant d'informations, il garda la tête haute et défia quiconque du regard de le défier.

* * *

La soirée passa. Draco ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Granger non plus apparemment. Il se leva, et la rejoint. Elle était assise sur la table en bois, dans la cuisine et regardait à travers la fenêtre. Seule l'éclat d'argent de la lune éclairait ses boucles. Doucement, il prit place à côté d'elle.

_**« Alors Granger, le marchant de sable n'est pas passé pour tout le monde ? »**_

Hermione sourit, les pensées tournées vers les étoiles.

_**« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? »**_

Draco soupira, vexé que cette tête de mule avait été sérieuse lorsqu'elle lui avait crié.

_**« Bien, je me tais. »**_

Il détourna son regard de la jeune femme et observa la lune.

_**« Tu crois que...**_ 'Il l'entendit soupirer'_**...**_ »

Il se tut.

_**« Que ???... »**_

Il reporta son regard vers elle, puis observa à nouveau les étoiles

_**« Qu'ici on est en sécurité ? »**_

Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers lui, étonnée qu'il s'en inquiète.

Elle se leva, vrilla son regard dans le siens et murmura :

_**« Au moins jusqu'à demain. Va dormir, ce soir au moins, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles... »**_

Il soupira et se leva à son tour.

_**« Mauvaise nuit Malfoy. »**_

Il sourit légèrement :

_**« Mauvaise nuit Granger »**_

Il la vit disparaître de la lumière pure de l'astre lunaire. Conversation plus qu'étrange... Il s'allongea sur le matelas, et tourna, se retourna... Toute la nuit.

* * *

Il vit le soleil se lever, et peu à peu, les personnes se réveillèrent. Ils devaient intégrer Poudlard le jour même. Draco se sentait exclue. Bien entendu, les personnes présentes ne le dénigraient pas en public, mais il les sentait hostiles quant à sa présence. Ils finirent par partir à pied. Vêtus de vêtements moldus. Hermione avait expliqué qu'un portoloin les attendait dans le village moldu. Ils marchèrent en silence. Draco observa le « milieu » d'Hermione avec attention. C'était différent du monde des sorciers, mais, remarqua t'il avec objectivité, c'était aussi accueillant. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Hermione constata :

_**« Ils parlent de canicule à la radio !! »**_

Elle souffla et s'arrêta, posant les mains sur les genoux.

_**« Laisse faire Hermione, je te remplace. »**_

Ron prit la place d'Hermione et soutint son frère blessé.

Elle se dirigea vers Harry, qui tenait contre lui Ginny.

_**« Ça va ? »**_

_**« On est pressé d'arriver ! » **_Marmonna Ginny.

_**« Non, je veux dire... ça va ? »**_

Ginny plongea son regard dans celui bienveillant de la jeune Granger.

_**« Ça peut aller. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, on a échappé à plein de sorts des milliers de fois... On ne peut pas être à 100% tout le temps. »**_

Elle sourit, elle voulait rassurer Harry, pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne, de nouveau.

Hermione reprit la tête de la marche.

_**« Nous allons arriver à la fontaine. Vous pourrez vous y désaltérer. En attendant, faites comme ci vous étiez des touristes moldu ! »**_

Draco s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra :

_**« Nous sommes des sorciers qui visitons un zoo. »**_

Hermione s'arrêta net et l'observa. Elle planta ses bras sur ses hanches et se pencha légèrement en avant, l'air menaçant. Puis elle agita son doigt sous le nez de Draco en s'écriant :

_**« Oh ! Toi ! Sale petit bonhomme, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux ! Sinon... »**_

_**« Sinon quoi Grangie ? » **_Se moqua t'il ouvertement

_**« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! »**_

_**« c'est une menace ? » **_s'amusa t'il faussement choqué

_**« C'est une PROMESSE !!! »**_ Cria t'elle avec hargne.

Sur ce, elle le poussa sans ménagements et reprit sa marche, avec des pas plus petits et plus rapides. Ron passa à côté de Malfoy, lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Il s'ennuyait. Granger était un bon moyen de se distraire, s'était-il dit. C'est ce qu'il avait fait... Il sourit. Elle était de nouveau devant toute seule. Il allait encore pouvoir s'amuser.

_**« Dis, Grangie chérie... » **_Il tourna le regard vers elle, qui fixait obstinément droit devant elle. Il remarqua ses sourcils se froncer et son nez bouger légèrement. Ce qui était assez marrant à voir.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

_**« Comment veux-tu nous faire passer pour des touristes avec Weasley en train d'agoniser derrière ? »**_

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard emprunt d'une fureur difficilement égalable.

Elle ralentit légèrement et reporta son regard sur le village.

Il soupira. Il avait horreur qu'on l'ignore. Et puis, il s'ennuyait terriblement.

_**« Allez Hermiione, boude pas. »**_

Il la vit soupirer du coin de l'œil.

_**« T'es pas marrante tu sais. »**_

_**« C'est toi qui n'est pas marrant !! Arrête de me harceler et va t'occuper de la petite blonde là bas, elle bave d'envie ! »**_

Draco tourna la tête vers ladite blonde. Non, pas à son goût. Il préférait embêter Granger. Elle était bien plus marrante.

_**« Jalouse ? »**_ Se moqua t'il

_**« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! »**_ S'époumona t'elle

_**« Si, tu l'es ! »**_

Elle l'observa et le mit au défit :

_**« Donne moi trois bonnes raisons de t'aimer Malfoy ! »**_

Il se mit faussement à chercher. Il connaissait les réponses par cœur.

_**« Et bien, ma beauté suprême, mon intelligence sans égal, et ma richesse ancestrale. Trois bonnes raisons Granger ! »**_

Elle roula des yeux exaspérée, mais un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres. Draco se sentit tout bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'il provoquait un vrai sourire. De ceux qu'on cherche à cacher tant ils sont purs et indomptable. Comme elle.

_**« Tu es un menteur, manipulateur, vantard, vil, méchant, et jamais je ne t'aimerais. »**_

Il ne répondit pas. La sensation ressentit plus tôt l'oppressait maintenant. Elle avait changé. Tout à l'heure, elle lui chatouillait le ventre, maintenant, elle le rongeait de l'intérieur.

_**« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ma chère amie. »**_

Elle rigola sournoisement

_**« TU ne sais pas ce que tu perds. »**_

Sur ceux, elle haussa la tête en un mouvement de dédain et Draco s'arrêta. Sa mère fut vite à sa hauteur.

_**« Elle est jolie... »**_

Draco rit.

_**« Oui, si, bien sûr, joli selon toi comprend sang impur, cheveux en épouvantail, sapée comme un sac, et... fière... si tu savais comme elle fais son intelligente à Poudlard... elle... »**_

Sa mère rit.

_**« Draco... Je ne voulais pas parler de la petite que tu cherche tout le temps, mais de celle qui te fait de l'œil depuis hier. »**_

Confus, il s'aperçut enfin que sa mère regardait bien dans la direction de la petite blonde indiquée par Granger plus tôt. Il serra les poings. Il venait de passer pour un idiot...

_**« C'est ici ! »**_ S'écria Hermione.

Elle indiqua du doigt la fontaine. Tous accoururent pour boire quelques gorgées. Draco les regarda faire, méprisant. Hermione s'approcha et lui demanda :

_**« Tu ne bois pas ? »**_

Il porta un regard acide et répondit du même ton :

_**« Regarde les Granger, ils accourent tous et se poussent pour avoir accès à la fontaine. C'est pitoyable. »**_

Hermione sourit :

_**« Ce qui est pitoyable Malfoy, c'est le regard que tu leur jette. Tu es comme eux maintenant Draco Malfoy. La seule différence entre eux et toi désormais est qu'ils n'auront plus soif. »**_

Il l'observa surpris.

_**« On ne fait plus de différence entre sang pur ou sang mêlés, entre pauvre et riche. Vous serez tous logés à la même enseigne. Vous mangerez le même repas. Ce n'est plus la vie d'avant, c'est la guerre. »**_

Sur ceux, elle reporta son regard vers les gens buvant à leur soif. Puis elle soupira. Elle s'éloigna vers la fontaine, sortit de son sac un gobelet et le rempli d'eau. Elle se rapprocha de Draco et lui tendit. Il sourit victorieux.

_**« Tu vois, guerre ou pas, on trouvera toujours des sous-êtres pour nous servir. »**_

Il vit son regard s'assombrir, et avant qu'il n'ait put bouger le petit doigt, il reçut toute l'eau en pleine figure.

_**« Tu es un être méprisable Malfoy. »**_

Sur ce, elle tourna des talons.

_**« Dépêchez-vous de vous saisir de cette botte. Elle s'activera dans trente secondes !! Allez tous !! »**_

Tout le monde saisit la botte, compressé les uns contre les autres. Trente secondes après, ils se sentaient aspirés par le nombril.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle. Ils les dirigèrent dans une cave.

_**« On passera la journée ici. On doit attendre la nuit pour voyager. »**_

Draco s'assit contre un mur. La chaleur était épuisante ici. Et puis, il était fatigué. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ?

Il sentit qu'on s'asseyait à côté de lui. La main froide de Narcissa lui caressa le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser.

Une heure passa, puis deux... Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait le délire monter en lui petit à petit. Il n'avait pas bu, et la soif le tiraillait.

Sa mère discutait avec un membre de l'ordre. Il voyait Harry avec la petite Weasley. Il sourit.

_**« Alors Potter, pas de nouvelle de Cho ? »**_

Sa voix était rauque et sèche. Il se demanda même un instant si le survivant l'avait entendu. Mais c'était le cas. Il sourit lorsqu'Harry porta un regard meurtrier sur lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir se distraire.

Harry se leva, et il en fit de même, difficilement. Tout le monde était à bout, et cela se voyait. Même Granger stressait comme jamais. Draco aurait pu parier qu'il ne lui restait plus d'ongles à ronger.

Et ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie...

Harry riposta, mais les mots parurent bien loin pour Draco. Il sentit les deux mains du survivant le pousser, et puis la parois du mur. Il se sentit tomber. Il entendit un cri. Granger... Il sourit. Il sentit deux mains lui prendre la tête. Des cheveux lui chatouiller la nuque. Ils sentaient bon les fleurs. Un souffle se faire plus court. Il entendit qu'on voulait de l'eau. Il sentit sa tête être soulevée et posée sur quelque chose de plus confortable. Un doigt passa sur ses lèvres, les mouillants doucement. Le liquide chaud de l'eau coula dans sa bouche. Une main lui caressa le front et remonta dans ses cheveux. Une main douce. Mais elle n'était pas froide. Ce n'était pas celle de sa mère. Peut-être la petite blonde ?

Il essaya difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux. Première tentative échouée. Il poussa un gémissement rauque et un soupire lui répondit.

Enfin, il parvint à ouvrir les paupières. Granger s'occupait de lui.

Il voulut protester, mais ses muscles ne répondaient pas. C'est comme si son corps voulait qu'elle s'occupe de lui. C'était agréable... Sa main n'était pas pareil que celle de sa mère, mais elle était tout aussi apaisante. Doucement, elle lui chuchota :

_**« Dors Draco, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces. »**_

Et, son corps lui obéit. Il ferma les yeux sans chercher à lutter et le sommeil l'emporta, guidé par la voix mélodieuse de Granger.

Combien de temps passa ? Il ne le sut guère. Il sentit qu'à nouveau on lui caressait le front.

_**« Réveil toi ! »**_

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. A nouveau Granger était au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux tombaient dans le vide et chatouillaient son visage. Il les chassa d'un geste rageur ce qui fit soupirer la brune. Elle le tira en avant de façon à le faire assoir.

_**« Tu as toujours besoin d'être assisté c'est ça ? »**_ Marmonna t'elle.

_**« Toujours, mais je préfère quand c'est par des jolies filles. »**_

Il perçut dans son regard de la déception. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle passa son bras dans son dos, et il passa le siens autour de son épaule :

_**« Un simple merci aurait suffit Malfoy. »**_

Elle l'aida à se relever et tout le monde se mit en route pour Poudlard, dans les rues sombres du village sorcier. Ils ne devaient faire aucun bruit s'ils voulaient arriver en un seul morceau.

_**« J'ai soif. »**_ Marmonna Draco.

_**« Tu n'avais qu'à boire quand tu en avait la possibilité ! »**_ Répondit-elle. Elle détourna la tête et se remit en marche. La route se fit silencieusement. L'ordre avait créé une diversion de façon à ce que Voldemort envoie ses hommes. Ainsi, il n'y avait que très peu de mangemorts en ville, et la plupart étaient dans les pubs.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une vieille porte. Tout le groupe pénétra dans la demeure vieillotte d'un vieil homme. Harry le connaissait. Il les fit passer par un tableau. Ils marchèrent ainsi un petit moment, seulement guidés par les parois humides du passage. Enfin, ils revirent la lumière. Hermione observa l'endroit. Elle ne connaissait pas cette pièce...

_**« C'est la salle sur demande »**_ lui chuchota Harry. Elle le remercia du regard. Fred s'approcha de la porte, mais Hermione le stoppa.

_**« Poudlard doit-être surveillé. On ne peut pas passer par les couloirs ! »**_

_**« Tu y voit une meilleure solution ? »**_

Hermione réfléchit et renchérit taquine :

_**« Vous la connaissez pourtant cette salle ! »**_

Elle sourit largement et se concentra. Sous ses pieds se forma une trappe, et Hermione y tomba. Elle poussa un petit cri. Tous se penchèrent par dessus le trou en demandant :

_**« Hermione, ça va ? »**_

Mais ce fut la voix inquiète de MacGonagal qui répondit :

_**« Taisez-vous un peu et venez ! »**_

Alors, hésitants quelques peu, ils rentrèrent peu à peu dans le trou béant.

Ce fut Draco qui passa le dernier.

_**« Ingénieux Granger »**_ la taquina t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard, se frottant la tête, tandis qu'il sourit sournoisement.

_**« La prochaine fois que tu as une idée dans ce genre, assure toi de ne pas en mourir »**_

A nouveau, elle lui lança un regard acide murmurant :

_**« Tu aimerais bien... »**_

Il acquiesça de la tête, tout en s'assurant qu'elle ait comprit qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Ron passa près de lui et le bouscula. Il s'avança vers Hermione et lui murmura :

_**« Hermione, je suis désolé pour tout... »**_

Draco vit un sourire naître sur le visage faiblement éclairé de la lionne. Enfin, ils s'embrassèrent. Dégouté et rageur, Draco passa son chemin en crachant un :

_**« Allez copuler ailleurs »**_

Ils les entendit rire. Leur complicité le déglinguait. S'en était écœurant. Ravalant la grimace de dégout, Draco rejoint sa mère, qui elle était accompagnée de la petite blonde.

_**« Salut »**_ Dit celle ci à Draco.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la petite ne se démonta pas et s'exclama enjouée :

_**« Je m'appelle Lucie, et toi, c'est Draco, c'est ça ? »**_

_**« C'est ça »**_ Dit il nonchalamment avant de passer son chemin.

* * *

Voila enfin la suite... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut...


End file.
